La Maldición del Demonio
by Jannideath
Summary: Cuando el dolor se vuelve real, dejando el agónico sabor de las lágrimas en la garganta, descubres que estás vivo. Sebastián enferma por una maldición y al parecer su cura es su Joven Maestro. ¿Que métodos usara el mayordomo para continuar con su contrato? ¿Puede Ciel soportar todos sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

* * *

><p>La mansión Phantomhive amanecía en todo su esplendor. Los pajarillos cantaban, el día soleaba, Pluto destruía la mitad del jardín con Finnian intentando detenerlo, Maylene quebraba un juego carísimo de porcelana, Bard intentaba cocinar con su nuevo lanzallamas compacto y Tanaka tomaba su acostumbrada taza de té en un rincón olvidado.<p>

Un día normal en la vida del Conde Ciel Phantomhive quien despertaba bostezando con elegancia… Sin embargo, algo le parecía extraño.

Las cortinas no estaban corridas, no había aroma a Té exótico, tampoco el "Hora de despertarse, _Bocchan_"…

¡Eso! ¡Sebastián no había ido a despertarle!

_Que__ extraño, __normalmente__ no __me __deja __dormir __de __más_ —Pensó mientras se levantaba con sus pies descalzos y caminaba hacia las cortinas que corrió por su cuenta descubriendo que el sol estaba muy en lo alto—. _Vaya,__ tan__ tarde __es __y __Sebastián __no __ha __llegado_.

Con fastidio comenzó a llamarlo a viva voz una vez, dos veces, tres…

—¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese demonio? —Masculló siseando mientras se colocaba él mismo el parche que tenía en la mesita de noche y caminaba directo a la puerta, colocándose una pequeña y suave bata. No obstante, se detuvo a medio camino al descubrir un cuerpo tirado en el piso, justo del lado contrario de la cama.

Agradecía como nunca el tener los nervios de fierro y no haber pegado el grito en el cielo. ¡Sebastián estaba desmayado a un lado de su cama!

—¡Maylene! ¡Bard! ¡Finnian! —Adiós autocontrol—. ¡Vengan, rápido! —Llamaba, mientras les notificaba por medio de la campanilla.

No pasaron más de quince segundos cuando los tres nombrados llegaron estrepitosamente a la habitación de su Joven Amo intentando no pasar a llevar la puerta. En cuanto entraron, notaron la figura del joven mayordomo en el piso junto al pequeño Amo intentando levantarlo.

—Finnian, Bard, ayúdenme a dejarlo en la cama —Ordenó el menor con decisión.

Ambos empleados corrieron hacia el mayordomo y gracias a la poderosa fuerza del pequeño rubio les fue más fácil recostarlo.

—Maylene, llama al médico, que venga en cuanto pueda. Bard, quítale el saco y la camisa.

—_Bocchan_ —Llamó la chica, con indecisión—, ¿No prefiere llevar a Sebastián-san a su habitación? —Preguntó intentando controlar la hemorragia nasal que le provocaba el ver a Sebastián dormido y siendo desnudado.

—Maylene, hace lo que te dije, ahora —Insistió el menor Phantomhive sin mirarla, pendiente del mayordomo—. ¡No le quites los guantes! —Detuvo el movimiento de Bard, que ya tenía su mano puesta en los pulcros guantes.

—Pero es que así es más fácil sacarle la camisa —Mencionó extrañado.

—No le quites los guantes —Demandó con la mirada fría.

—Como diga, Joven Amo —Siguió con lo suyo, acostumbrado a las extravagancias de Amo y sirviente—. Vaya, es primera vez que veo a Sebastián tan enfermo, tiene mucha fiebre —Afirmó al pasar su mano en la frente perlada del mayordomo.

—Finnian, trae una palangana con agua fría y un paño limpio. Bard, te dejo a cargo de la mansión mientras Sebastián no se recupere —Decidió al tiempo que bajaba de su cama y se encaminaba a la puerta. Finnian ya traía el tiesto con agua y el paño, y los dejaba en la mesita de noche, ambos empleados se formaron fuera de la habitación esperando más órdenes, mientras llegaba Maylene con el recado del médico.

—Dice que vendrá dentro de dos horas, Amo.

—Perfecto. Hasta ese entonces repito, Bard: te dejo a cargo, no quiero que causen alboroto o me veré forzado a tomar medidas —Ordenó con la mirada más fría de su repertorio causando un escalofrío en los empleados—. Encierren a Pluto, no quemen el jardín, no rompan nada y eviten destruir la cocina —Los tres jóvenes tenían sus caras bajas con pequeñas gotitas de sudor acompañándoles—. Demuestren que no es necesario que Sebastián esté pendiente de ustedes, que no dependen de las soluciones de Sebastián ¡¿Han comprendido? —exclamó con seriedad, totalmente seguro de la respuesta de los demás.

—¡Yes, my Lord! —Corearon, felices de poder decir esa frase.

Con los empleados ya en sus posiciones, cerró la puerta para poder vestirse tranquilamente. Sacó un conjunto del extenso closet y se marchó listo a bañarse. Sin embargo, nada más llegar, se encontró con la bañera ya dispuesta, aunque el agua lamentablemente se había enfriado, lo que hizo pensar a Ciel que Sebastián ya se disponía a despertarlo cuando se desmayó.

Se metió al agua fría evitando mascullar muy alto y procedió a lavarse con algo de apuro. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ser bañado por Sebastián.

—Estoy siendo demasiado dependiente —Siseó debido al frío.

Terminado, procedió a vestirse con calma y, por qué no, con dificultad. Calcetines algo bajos, una camisa suelta, sin muchos botones y con corbatín suelto, evitando la odiosa cinta alrededor del cuello. Un pantalón hasta medio muslo y botines a media pantorrilla. Amarrar las agujetas ya era una odisea por lo que prefirió simplemente hace un nudo cerrado, sin posibilidad de que se desprendieran excepto cortándolos con una tijera.

Ya arreglado, se dirigió hacia Sebastián para tomar la temperatura, encontrándose con el rostro hirviendo del mayordomo. Su respiración era algo agitada y la piel estaba toda transpirada. Mantenía su ceño fruncido, dando a entender su malestar. Pasó la mano sobre el pecho encontrándose con el latido palpitante de un corazón. De no saber que Sebastián era un demonio, estaba seguro de que lo confundiría con un humano.

—Creí que no sería necesario el paño con agua, sólo lo pedí para despistar —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con cuidado procedió a humedecer el pequeño paño para limpiar el rostro del mayor. Una mueca de alivio apareció en el demonio que seguía inconsciente. Pronto estuvo bajándole la fiebre con dedicación propia de alguien preocupado, pasándosele las horas sin notarlo. Las muecas de Sebastián ya no eran tan notorias y la fiebre le había bajado aunque seguía respirando agitado. Mandó a llamar a Maylene para que le trajera el papeleo de la oficina en una pequeña mesilla con ruedas, mientras esperaba al médico; seguiría pendiente del mayor.

Maylene trajo los documentos en pocos minutos, pasando a observar al mayordomo que seguía durmiendo. Con un renovado sonrojo dirigió su vista hacia el torso desnudo causándole un pequeño derrame nasal y con sus manos temblando casi le roza el pecho, de no ser porque la mirada de su Joven Amo denotaba una molestia absoluta.

—Maylene, tráeme un refrigerio y estate al pendiente de la llegada del médico.

—S-sí, Amo —Nerviosa, se marchó.

Ciel no quiso ahondar en detalles cuando se dio cuenta de su propia actuación. Por supuesto, lo único que quería era proteger la identidad de Sebastián, después de todo no le serviría que la gente se diera cuenta de que era un demonio.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Cómo es posible que un demonio se enferme? —Se preguntó con extrañeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Estimados: Los dejo con este nuevo fic, ya que la musa me ha abandonado con Naruto. Parece que tendre que dibujarlo o ponerme a leer el manga... aunque unos doujinshis no estarian nada mal (babas)<strong>

**De cualquier forma, este fic de Kuroshitsuji lo tengo desde que vi el final de la serie... eso hara a principios de abril de este año. La trama que se va desarrollando es acorde al manga, no a la serie, para que no se preste a confunciones.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya que, a medida que pasan los capítulos comprenderan un poco de la mentalidad del demonio.**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

_**Diálogos de terceros en Negrita y Cursiva.**_

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>La oscuridad y la pesadez envolvían su cuerpo. Se sentía ofuscado, mareado, flotante y vertiginosamente solo. Puso atención a su alrededor, queriendo sentir o escuchar para comprender donde se encontraba.<p>

_**"**__**Sólo **__**unos **__**días **__**de **__**reposo, **__**por **__**lo **__**pronto **__**dele **__**esta **__**medicación.**__**"**_

_¿Quién__ habla?_

No sabía de quién o qué, pero a Sebastián, la voz se le hizo algo familiar.

_**"**__**¿Cuándo **__**recobrará **__**el **__**conocimiento?**__**"**_

_** "No estoy seguro, sin embargo, ya que le ha bajado la fiebre no debería tardar en despertar, aunque probablemente no se mantenga despierto por mucho tiempo. Necesita descansar."**_

_** "Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su atención, Doctor. Maylene, acompaña al señor a la salida."**_

_ ¿Bocchan?_

El silencio reinó en el ambiente por unos cuantos minutos, dejándole desorientado nuevamente. Lo bueno es que no duró demasiado.

_**"**__**¿Será**__** bueno **__**medicarte? **__**Después **__**de **__**todo **__**no **__**eres **__**humano, **__**Sebastián.**__**"**_

_¿Medicarme?__ ¿Bocchan?_

** _"__De__ cualquier __forma,__ no __perdemos __nada. __Mientras__ no __sepa __qué__ diablos __te __pasa, __no__ me __queda__ de __otra.__"_**

La voz se acercaba lentamente. Un hormigueo a la altura de su rostro le dejó desconcertado, sin embargo, segundos después, sintió un sabor extraño en el paladar.

_¡Puaj!__¡Pero __qué __asco! __¿Qué __rayos __estoy __saboreando?_

—¿Ya despiertas, Sebastián?

Unos penetrantes ojos rojos observaban con modorra su alrededor. Veía algo borroso, le dolía la cabeza, o más bien, el cuerpo completo, sentía la garganta seca y los ojos aún más pesados y ásperos. Poco a poco enfocaba la vista pasando a ver directamente a su Joven Amo que sostenía una cucharilla en una mano y un frasco en la otra.

_ Probablemente me dio de esa cosa que yo le doy cuando se enferma._

Miró directamente a los ojos de su Joven Amo encontrándose con que le observaba con prepotencia y ¿Alivio, tal vez?

—¿_Bocchan_? ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó en voz baja, su garganta raspaba, sentía una extraña sensación a la altura de su estómago y le ardían los ojos.

—En mi habitación, te desmayaste.

—¿Desmayarme?

—Sí, desmayarte, perder el conocimiento, desvanecerte…

—Veo que ha retomado sus lecciones de Lenguaje —Quiso ironizar, pero una fuerte tos le atacó.

—¿Agua? —Le cedió el menor en un vaso sin quitar la mirada prepotente. Al mayor no le quedó otra que mantenerse estoico. Tragó aquel líquido insípido y entregó el vaso al pequeño tocando sus dedos sin querer.

—Está frío, _Bocchan_—mencionó con alivio, sintiéndose fresco por la sensación helada de la piel del pequeño.

—En realidad, Sebastián, estás afiebrado —Hizo notar con seriedad. El mayor frunció el ceño, elegantemente—. ¿Qué te está pasando, Sebastián?

Esa misma pregunta se hacia el mayordomo.

—Pareces humano —Siguió el muchacho, pendiente de la reacción de su sirviente—. El médico te encontró hasta pulso. Dijo que probablemente estuvieras pasando por una etapa de Stress y que por ello caíste enfermo de la noche a la mañana. Por un instante creí que te habías resfriado, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que eres un Demonio. ¿Por qué estás enfermo? ¿Pasa algo con el contrato?

_¿El __contrato?_, pensó Sebastián.

—He notado que el símbolo del contrato se está volviendo débil, de un color cada vez más claro —Observó el menor quitándose el parche para que el demonio constatara lo que le decía.

Y en efecto, el sello, antes de un color magenta cálido y brillante, ahora apenas parecía de un rosa pálido. El mayordomo con dificultad procedió a quitarse el guante izquierdo, notando que su sello estaba desapareciendo.

_¡¿Pero __qué__ mierda?_ Quiso exclamar.

—¿Sebastián? ¡Sebastián, atiende! —El mayordomo estaba tan impactado que se encerró en sus pensamientos—. ¡Sebastián, dime que está pasando, te lo ordeno!

—No lo sé, _Bocchan_.

Ambos, Amo y sirviente, se enfrascaron en sus pensamientos. Haciéndose conjeturas y buscando explicaciones, sin embargo, por separado no lograban gran cosa, así que prefirieron compartir sus inquietudes. O al menos Ciel; Sebastián no sabía lo que era inquietarse.

—¿No se supone que tu avatar es sólo de estética? ¿Antes tenías pulso o latidos de corazón?

El mayordomo le observó con paciencia. —_Bocchan_, es únicamente apariencia. No tengo corazón, pulmones, o algún órgano en especial.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que tengas pulso y te bombee el pecho?

—Es lo que yo mismo no entiendo. La verdad… me está costando hablar, _Bocchan_ —El menor le pidió explicaciones con la mirada. El mayor tomó algo de aliento e intentó hablar fuerte—. Siento unas horrorosas pulsaciones en mi cabeza y bajo mis oídos; cerca del cuello. Me arden los ojos y la luz me molesta, siento una extraña sensación en la garganta y se me está dificultando el pensar —decía con dificultad intentando no demostrar todo su malestar.

—Eso es una migraña, Sebastián. Ponte el guante. Vuelvo en un momento —Avisó con la voz baja, mientras corría las cortinas dejando abierta sólo la que estaba más alejada de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Sebastián, luego de ocultar el sello de su mano, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, evitando concentrarse en tan insólito dolor. Jamás en todos sus eones de vida se había sentido tan extraño y mal. Nunca se había indispuesto, de hecho ni reconocía los síntomas que sentía. Siempre había visto a sus maestros enfermar, pidiendo curas y medicándose a sí mismos, mas nunca se tomó el tiempo de averiguar que tomaban para quitarse sus supuestos dolores. No sabía lo que era enfermar. No lo había experimentado jamás.

No creía que moriría por ello, pero ¡Cómo fastidiaba!

A los segundos, llegó Finnian con una gran sonrisa parándose directamente frente a la ventana que estaba despejada y la abrió dejando entrar el aire fresco. Sebastián se sintió algo más aliviado.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido, Sebastián-san?

El mayordomo evitó decirle que tenía ganas de desollar a alguien para ver si en una de esas el dolor se iba de una vez. En cambio, empleó su falsa sonrisa.

—Mejor, Finnian. —Hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque sus palabras salieran con el tono de siempre, aunque al hablar se le raspara la garganta—. Por cierto ¿Hay algo de lo que debería enterarme?

Finnian sonrió ampliamente causando extrañeza en el mayor. —Nada Sebastián-san. Todo tranquilo.

Al mayordomo le recorrió un escalofrío. _¿Todo __tranquilo?_ O les habían cambiado los sirvientes, o estaban a punto de causar un pandemónium. —Creo que es mejor que vuelva a mis deberes —Decidió con premura intentado levantarse. Finnian le detuvo con facilidad insultante, después de todo el mayordomo estaba realmente mareado y fatigado.

—¡No, Sebastián-san! ¡El amo Ciel ordenó que se quedara en su cuarto, descansando! Bard se está haciendo cargo de todo.

_Con __mayor __razón_, pensó el demonio.

—¿Qué haces, Sebastián? —Preguntó el joven Phantomhive, con la ceja alzada, recién ingresando a su dormitorio.

—¡Amo Ciel, Sebastián-san quiere ir a trabajar y se ve terriblemente enfermo!

_"__Terriblemente__ enfermo__"__, __¿Pero __qué __aspecto __tendré __como __para __que__ se__ dé __cuenta?_, analizó el mayor.

—Sebastián, te quedarás recostado hasta tu recuperación —El mayordomo iba a protestar, pero lo siguiente lo dejó aplastado en la cama—. Es una orden.

—Yes, my Lord —masculló con resignación observando la mueca ganadora del menor.

—Bien, Finnian, retírate. Pasa a mi despacho y toma la carta que está en el escritorio, quiero que la lleves a la mansión de Elizabeth y se la entregues a la Marquesa Middleford.

—Por supuesto, Amo. Partiré de inmediato.

Finnian salió rápidamente a cumplir con el encargo feliz de ser útil para su amo Ciel. Sebastián rió levemente aún con el dolor en las sienes.

—¿Puedo saber cuáles son sus intenciones, _Bocchan_?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Si por alguna mala jugada a Lizzy se le ocurriera venir, tu presencia en mi cuarto y tu enfermedad serían de conocimiento público en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Pues con ocultarme es suficiente ¿O no?

—Oh, tienes razón —Fingió el menor algo de sorpresa. Sebastián, que ya conocía esa mueca tan falsa, se fastidió un poco. Seguramente se burlaba porque algo se le había escapado, situación casi imposible—. Si puedes levantarte para ir a tu habitación me harías el trabajo mucho más fácil.

_Claro, __eso __era_. Sebastián se sentía tan impotente. El dolor y la pesadez eran lo suficientemente fatigantes como para pensar que, el levantarse y marchar a su habitación, eran tareas titánicas.

—Ahora que ya entendiste. Toma —Le pasó un vaso con agua donde había dejado caer un polvillo blanco—. Esto debería funcionar, al menos a mí me sirve.

—_Bocchan_, ¿Intenta drogarme? —Preguntó el mayor con algo de ironía aunque realmente estuviera preocupado del contenido de ese vaso.

—Es esto o un supositorio, Sebastián —Acotó el jovencito que le miraba con burla.

—Deme el vaso.

Con reticencia, pero a la vez urgencia, bebió del contenido del vaso de un sólo trago. La mueca de asco fue demasiado visible.

—¿No te gustó el sabor? —Preguntó divertido, viendo los grandes intentos de Sebastián por parecer imperturbable—. Por el momento deberás acostumbrarte, la próxima dosis será dentro de ocho horas.

—No lo veo necesario —Se recostó el mayordomo sintiéndose paulatinamente mejor—. ¿Cuándo debería hacer efecto, mi Lord?

—Dentro de unos minutos, para media hora no deberías sentir mayor molestia. Sería mejor que durmieras. Así es más fácil.

—¿Así que estos son los dolores que usted experimenta cuando se enferma?

—En realidad no lo sé, hasta ahora me describiste la migraña, no sé qué otra cosa tienes.

—Comprendo —Por primera vez, sentía algo de empatía con su Joven Amo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Ciel se desplazó hacia un lado de la cama y tomó uno de los cuantos papeles sobre la mesa movible para analizarlos.

—¿_Bocchan_, piensa quedarse aquí? —Preguntó el mayordomo visiblemente perturbado.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No puedo arriesgarme a que alguno de los sirvientes entre para ver cómo estás, conociéndoles te harían un examen exhaustivo y no tengo ninguna intención de que te descubras por estar inconsciente.

El sirviente sonrió con malicia. —Oh, cuantas atenciones para conmigo, _Bocchan_.

—Evita la estupidez de seguir hablando y duérmete. Necesito que te recuperes rápido para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando —Decretó con mala cara.

—Como ordene.

Ciel no sabía si era producto de su orden o por el agotamiento, pero a los segundos Sebastián ya estaba en el séptimo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero poder entregarlos de forma rápida para que comprendan la temática del Fic. Ojala les guste y por favor, cualquier duda o corrección háganmela saber. <strong>

**Un gusto y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>Era cerca de las diez de la noche y Sebastián deliraba.<p>

La fiebre había vuelto con mayor intensidad y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le delataba. Estaba consciente lo cual era mucho peor para su estética inconmovible y herido orgullo.

—Toma, Sebastián. Tienes que beber esto —Insistía el joven maestro con la mirada intensa sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Sebastián apenas podía moverse, sentía el cuerpo arder y, sin embargo, necesitaba calor. No sabía que sensación predominaba. La cabeza le amenazaba con estallar, un pitido molesto se instauró en su oído y las sienes le pulsaban. Apenas si podía mover sus ojos y el abrir la boca para tomar lo que su Amo le pedía, sinceramente lo veía imposible.

Ciel estaba consciente de que Sebastián apenas podía mantenerse despierto, y que seguramente sentía dolor de cabeza y muscular. Hacia recuerdo de sus días cuando enfermaba de resfrío o agotamiento y entendía perfectamente como estaba su sirviente. El problema parecía que Sebastián lo estaba pasando diez veces peor.

Algo cansado de insistir y ver la nula respuesta, tomó de un trago el remedio manteniéndolo en su boca, abrió la de su mayordomo con fuerza y se acercó para cederle el líquido que bajó directamente a su garganta.

Labio contra labio.

Sebastián estaba en shock.

Ciel, sintiendo el sabor amargo del remedio tomó un trago de agua intentando limpiarse la boca. Sebastián seguía mirándole con estupefacción y estuvo tentado de reírse en su cara de no ser porque había notado los labios resecos del mayor. Tomando una motita de algodón, la remojó en agua y dejó que escurriera por los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro.

Sebastián no sabía qué diablos le pasaba. ¡Su joven Amo le había besado!… O bueno, en realidad le había suministrado un fármaco, pero ¡De qué forma! Hubiese querido hacer un comentario sarcástico o alguna mueca libidinosa para poner nervioso al chico, pero nada. Su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Además la sensación que se adueñó de su ser en ese momento era completamente extraña para él y el detenerse a pensar en esas sensaciones ya le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza. Nuevamente sintió algo escurrir por sus labios y esta vez percibió el glorioso líquido que pedía su cuerpo. El agua estaba fría, no como le gustaría, pero al menos le refrescaba. Sin embargo, seguía notando esa mezcla confusa de frío y calor, con la que no sabía cómo actuar. Vio cómo el menor caminaba hacia el gran armario y sacaba una colcha suave y esponjosa estirándola sobre su cuerpo. La calidez que lo inundó le embotó el sentido. No obstante, ahora sentía su rostro demasiado caliente que ni los paños fríos que tenía encima lograban aliviarlo. Quería dormir, pero la sensación de quemarse no le dejaba. Ni el infierno era tan incómodo.

—Regreso en un minuto, Sebastián —Le avisó su Amo que iba saliendo.

—¡Espere! —Gritó sin querer, con algo de asombro.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el pequeño con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

_¡¿Pero __por __qué __rayos__ grité __así?__ ¿Qué __quería __pedirle?_

El mayordomo se encontraba en silencio, totalmente confundido.

—¿Sebastián? —volvió a insistir el chico.

_ ¿Y ahora que digo? Si realmente no quiero nada…_

—¿Sebastián, que quieres? —Preguntó esta vez algo molesto.

_Yo __quiero__…_

—Nada, _Bocchan_, lo olvidé. Discúlpeme —pronunció el mayordomo con la mirada fija en las ondeantes cortinas.

El menor le miró con extrañeza, pero no insistió más. Se marchó de la habitación.

Sebastián jamás nunca había sentido la soledad tan palpable como ahora. Sabía que su Amo volvería, después de todo se encontraba en su habitación. Quizás fuese a ver cómo estaba la mansión o a informarse de algo. Muy probablemente fuese a comer, aunque no sabía si mientras estuvo durmiendo habría comido algo. Su estética estaba por los suelos. Ya no tenía control de sí mismo y el que su cuerpo no respondiera y enfermara de manera tan repentina le dejaba los nervios tensos.

¿Y por qué quiso detener a su Amo? Por un instante le embargó una sensación repulsiva y que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida… sintió miedo.

_¿Pero __miedo __a __qué?_

El ver a su Amo marcharse. El notar como le daba la espalda, abandonándolo…

_Ja_ —Rió para sus adentros—. _Como__ si __pudiera __abandonarme_ —Burló sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró de un segundo a otro al recordar un gran detalle: El contrato se estaba anulando.

_Es __imposible_ —Se dijo a sí mismo—. _Yo__ no __he __incumplido __con __mi __contrato __y __Ciel __tampoco __¿No? __No __puede __engañarme. __Aun __no __cumple __con __su __venganza, __tampoco __le __he __engañado __mayormente. __No __puede __irse, __su__ alma __me __pertenece. __Tampoco __es__ posible __que__ me __agote, __el __contrato __me__ provee __de __fuerza. __Aunque __es __el __único __con __el __que __he __demorado __tanto __tiempo __en __cumplir. __¿Será __eso?, __pero __tengo __entendido __que __el __tiempo __no __influye. __Además, __estas __sensaciones __son __tan__… __humanas. __Probablemente __esté __bajo __algún __hechizo __o__ maldición. __Debe __haber __alguna __explicación._

Cada vez sentía menos la presencia de Ciel. Antes, al menos, percibía donde se encontraba en un radio de cinco kilómetros, pero ahora apenas y notaba que se encontraba cerca de él.

_A __todo __esto, __¿No __dijo __que__ se __demoraría __un __minuto? __¿Cuánto __tiempo __había __pasado__ ya?_

Segundos, minutos, horas tal vez. Se sumergía en sus pensamientos y cuando volvía de la semi-inconsciencia creía que no habían pasado más de unas pocas milésimas. La soledad le empezaba a molestar. Eso, y el horroroso dolor de cabeza.

—No se puede ir —Masculló con dificultad debido a lo agitado de su respiración. La fiebre atacaba con más ímpetu—. No puede abandonarme…

—¿Quién te está abandonando, idiota?

_Oh,__ ahí __está_. Sebastián notó que su Amo venía cambiado, con su camisola blanca y una bata azul. Cada vez veía más borroso y el calor en su rostro le sofocaba inmensamente. El mayor reparó en que su Amo le hablaba.

—… por eso es mejor que yo duerma en la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿En otra habitación? ¿Cuál habitación? ¿Y si no está preparada? ¡Hay que prepararla! O más bien, yo debo marcharme de aquí e ir a mi propia recámara. ¿Por qué rayos no me puedo levantar?_

—¡Sebastián! ¡Por la Reina, debes estar muy enfermo como para pensar en voz alta!

_¿En__ voz __alta?_

—¡Sí, en voz alta!

Sebastián agradecía interiormente que su bochorno se confundiera con la fiebre.

—De cualquier forma, como te iba explicando, dormiré aquí a un lado. La cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa y por lo que noté no eres inquieto al dormir. Será más sencillo saber si necesitas algo.

—Mi Lord —Siseó el mayordomo con lo que parecía ser preocupación—. ¿Y si es un resfrío? ¿Y si es contagioso? No puedo permitir que su seguridad se vea empañada.

—Correré el riesgo —exclamó con indiferencia—. Mañana iré a ver a Undertaker para preguntarle, tal vez sepa algo que nosotros no —mencionó esperanzado, mientras tomaba unas motas de algodón y las humedecía con el líquido de una botella.

—Iré con usted —Agregó decidido.

—Mañana lo sabremos, por ahora, enfócate en recuperarte, Sebastián.

—Jamás creí que usted se preocuparía tanto por un simple sirviente —mencionó con la voz apagada aunque un tanto burlesca—. ¿No cree que se note el favoritismo?

—Eres una pieza importante, demonio —El mayordomo sintió la frescura esparcirse por los poros gracias al líquido que su amo le frotaba tanto en la frente como en el cuello. Probablemente fuese alguna loción. La frescura y el aroma le relajaron.

—Me siento increíblemente honrado de contar con su confianza, _Bocchan_. Sin embargo, tantas atenciones me hacen creer que usted ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia su servidor —Agradeció, cizañero. Quizás formar algo de dudas y vergüenza en esa pequeña, pero exquisita alma no sería del todo desagradable, y en su actual estado de convalecencia, un poco de sarcasmos y malas intenciones le subirían el ánimo—. ¿Acaso siente lo que los humanos llaman "amor"?

La mano del menor se detuvo de súbito.

Sebastián, que en todo ese tiempo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tuvo que abrirlos para entender que le había pasado a su Joven Amo. Por un instante creyó que vería algún sonrojo en el menor, quizás realmente estuviese enamorándose de su mayordomo. Eso le causaría muchísima gracia.

Pero jamás se preparó para la mirada de desprecio que su Amo le regalaba. Como si fuese la alimaña más insignificante de la tierra. De no ser porque era un Demonio, difícilmente se hubiese mantenido imperturbable.

—No te hagas ideas que no son. Si te atiendo es porque preciso que estés en forma —Respondió con severidad y se dispuso para acostarse. Sebastián no le quitaba la vista de encima—. Enfermo, me eres inútil.

El dolor de cabeza se había calmado avisándole que ya se estaba recuperando, pero el ahogo que se formó en su pecho señalaba todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Cruel Internet inalámbrico, que dependes de un enchufe y buena conexión para sobrevivir. Ni con un altar, sobrevivirás.<strong>

**Así están las cosas en mi improvisado hogar, me destruyeron el router y gracias a eso el internet se cae cada media hora y debido a mi poco, pero útil conocimiento, lo he dejado operativo hasta que un terremoto o avalancha de papeles lo mate, lo que ocurra primero.**

**Eso pasa cuando uno no es egoísta, porque si así fuera, ninguna de mis cosas estarían defectuosas.**

**Cruel Realidad.**

**Pero al menos me dio tiempo de colgar este capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, son cortos y de una escena. Así que, por el momento, nos enfocaremos en como Ciel actúa con un Sebastián enfermo, y en los descubrimientos que tiene el demonio debido a este contratiempo.**

**Un gusto y espero lo disfruten.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

**_Diálogos de terceros en Negrita y Cursiva._**

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong> "Hora de la medicina, Sebastián."<strong>_

La macabra voz que le instaba a recobrar la conciencia se oía increíblemente cerca. Y de no ser porque la había reconocido, estaba seguro de que le hubiese arrancado la sonrisa de un zarpazo.

Lástima que era su Joven Amo, riéndose a expensas de él.

_** "No me hagas dártela en la boca, Sebastián."**_

La amenaza logró despejarlo de la modorra. Se sentía mejor, aunque algo más pesado. El infernal dolor de cabeza apenas lo percibía, aunque el olor desagradable de su cuerpo le confundió en extremo.

_¿He __sudado?_

—Tómate el vaso. Maylene ya preparó el baño; tendrás que asearte, apenas puedo contener las arcadas.

_¿Yo?__ ¿Sudado?_

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Preguntó ya harto del silencio.

Sebastián no salía de su estupefacción, pero intentó hacer caso a su Amo. Lamentablemente sentía su cuerpo como gelatina. Y la ayuda de un pequeño niño de trece años no hacia gran diferencia.

—Resbalarás en cuanto intentes pararte, rayos —Ciel se veía irritado. Como si ese fuese un detalle que se le hubiese escapado.

—_Bocchan_, creo que tendrá que tomar su baño solo.

Ciel le miró con seriedad y se dirigió hacia la bañera sin siquiera avisarle. Sebastián, con renovada impotencia, se recostó en la grande y acolchada cama. Tomó el vaso que anteriormente su Amo había dejado en la pequeña mesa y se lo bebió de un trago. Al menos ya podía mover sus brazos.

A los quince minutos, Ciel salía del baño con sólo una pequeña bata absorbente. Se dirigió al armario y de allí sacó un traje rojo oscuro. Se vistió como pudo y se acercó a su sirviente que disimulaba la sonrisa burlesca con la mano aun enguantada.

—¿Sigue luchando con la cinta y los zapatos?

—Cumple con tu trabajo y anúdame —Ordenó con prepotencia.

Sebastián, gustoso de ser útil al menos para eso, anudó rápidamente cada prenda del pequeño con dedicación. La mirada de Ciel era totalmente desprovista de emoción y por extraño que pareciera, a Sebastián no le gustó.

—¿Sigue preocupado, _Bocchan_?

—Siento que te vuelves… —No quiso seguir explayándose. Las dudas que tenía, el porqué de que Sebastián se enfermara, sus frases y miradas… lo estaban dejando en jaque.

—¿Amo?

—Nada.

En cuanto su sirviente terminó se dirigió de nueva cuenta al baño y trajo consigo un lavatorio algo grande, un par de esponjas y algunas toallas. La duda de Sebastián se vio aclarada.

—¿Desea que me bañe por mi cuenta?

Ciel no le respondió, simplemente tomó las sábanas y las arrancó de la cama. Fue hacia donde estaba la silla de la pequeña mesa de té y la dejó a un lado de la cama.

—Con cuidado, intenta sentarte en la silla —Solicitó con su voz de mando.

Sebastián al ver la mirada de "Es una orden", procedió a levantarse con muchísimo esfuerzo. Mientras bajaba las piernas de la cama sintió la mullida alfombra en sus pies. La sensación le pareció confortante.

Poco a poco y con firmeza se apoyó entre el colchón y la pequeña silla, calculando bien cada movimiento para no caer. Los pequeños brazos de su Señor se ceñían en su cintura, apoyándolo. No sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando, pero cada vez percibía más y más sensaciones que lo único que hacían era confundirlo. Le aborrecía sentirse tan… humano.

Las pequeñas manos recorrían su cuerpo sin quererlo, y le hubiese incomodado de no ser porque no tenía ni siquiera los ánimos. Bueno, eso hasta que sintió como su pantalón era retirado.

—¡_Bocchan_!

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Bañarte con el pantalón puesto? —Increpó con la mirada baja, concentrado en quitar la vestimenta.

Si Sebastián hubiese estado más atento, notaría el sonrojo del menor.

Sobre todo al notar que el mayordomo usaba una ajustada ropa interior.

—Bien, toma una de las esponjas y limpia lo que puedas, yo me ocuparé de las piernas y la espalda.

—_Bocchan_, definitivamente esto me parece demasiado bochornoso —Increpó el abrumado mayordomo.

—Si quieres llamo a Finnian, o a Maylene —Ofreció sarcástico.

Sebastián lo pensó detenidamente. Uno, que con su fuerza bruta quizás le rompiera alguna extremidad; la otra, le bañaría en sangre de su hemorragia nasal… Bard tal vez sería algo más confiable, de no ser porque ya se imaginaba intentando secarlo con un lanzallamas. _Qué__decisión__más__difícil__…_

—No, gracias, mi Señor.

Ciel hacía lo mejor que podía, concentrándose en su labor y no en que lo que realizaba era terriblemente humillante. "Sirviendo a su sirviente". Si había algo más irónico que se lo dijeran, por favor. Al menos le confortaba que, en cuanto Sebastián se recuperara, podría degradarlo con su invalidez y la vergonzosa actuación de damisela en apuros. Sí, eso merecía toda su atención, pocas veces podía ridiculizar al mayordomo.

Por otra parte, Sebastián a pesar de bañarse con dificultad, se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Cada vez apreciaba cosas que no tendría por qué sentirlas. Emociones y sensaciones que no van con la naturaleza de un ser demoniaco como él. Y el chico que estaba a sus pies era el causante. Había concluido que cada vez que Ciel se marchaba o le miraba con desprecio, sentía un miedo irracional. Cuando su mirada no expresaba emociones, le sofocaba la angustia. Cuando salía con una treta ingeniosa, se elevaba su orgullo… Miedo, Angustia, Orgullo… emociones que él no había sentido hace épocas. Épocas y épocas atrás, cuando el humano apenas y era un ser consciente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué lo estaba volviendo humano?

—¿Has terminado? Ahora tu espalda, reclínate hacia delante.

Hizo lo que le pidió de manera mecánica. Continuó con lo propio en su parte genital. Siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, ahora sentía olores penetrantes, hasta sabores; no es que antes no los percibiera. Uno de los pocos que había degustado fueron el sabor de la asquerosa medicina y el sabor de los labios de su Amo…

Sí, los labios de Ciel tenían un sabor extraño, dulce. Él, como demonio que era, los sabores le parecían todos insípidos, obviando algunos matices, pero ninguno le causaba placer. Ninguno le daba satisfacción y deseos de pedir o buscar más. Su Joven Amo siempre quería un postre y él no le encontraba ninguna gracia, como si fuese algo banal e insignificante. Pero los labios de su Señor… ¿Qué sabor era ese? En todo lo que llevaba vivo, nunca lo había experimentado. Era una mezcla exótica, el amargo del té, el dulce de la crema batida, la suavidad del biscocho, los nervios de la carne, la esponjosidad de la piel… no había nada con qué compararlo.

Y la sensación… ¡Oh, _delicia_!

Fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que fue directo a sus labios y se esparció por todo su cuerpo como la marea del mar. Corrientes que le embotaron el sentido y sólo se enfocó en la sensación que emanaba su cuerpo, obviando por unos instantes el aplastante dolor. Y la calidez… como si un pequeño y suave río de lava recorriera sus venas. Pero no era sofocante como la fiebre que experimentaba su cuerpo, era como si esas aguas enfriaran su cuerpo de la temperatura y a la vez sustituyeran sus venas por algo tórrido y satisfactorio.

Algo intangible.

_ ¡Que exquisitez!_

¡Ningún alma le había brindado tantos placeres, sin duda, al devorarla, su delectación sería excelso!

—¿Sebastián?

—¿Sí, _Bocchan_? —Respondió con premura. Había olvidado que estaba haciendo.

—¿En qué rayos estás pensando? —Le preguntó con burla en su voz, parándose frente a él.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Mi joven Señor?

—Porque estás teniendo una erección.

_¡¿Qué?_

En efecto, sin premeditarlo, sin siquiera ser consciente, tal cual si fuera una libidinosa rata humana, estaba con una prominente erección conseguida sin ningún estímulo.

Su estética estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para soltar el glosario de insultos frente a su Amo.

—Creí que este tipo de cosas te resultaban banales —Mencionó Ciel con la ceja alzada.

—Y lo son, _Bocchan_. Pero no sé qué me está pasando —Reconoció con verdadera impotencia.

Ciel le miró con suspicacia, pero no agregó algo más, sólo terminó con lo que le faltaba ignorando la incomodidad de su sirviente. Retiró las sabanas sucias y las cambió por unas nuevas, tal cual si estuviera acostumbrado. Sebastián no pudo evitar las preguntas.

—¿Cuándo aprendió dónde comienzan las sábanas y cómo acomodarlas, _Bocchan_?

Ciel no le respondió, como si no le hubiese puesto atención. Al terminar se dirigió a la mesita y le entregó una muda a Sebastián.

—No te diré de quién es ni tampoco el porqué de tenerlas, simplemente cámbiate. Tendrás que hacerlo solo, suficiente humillación el que no te puedas lavar por ti mismo ¿No? —exclamó para retirarse a su oficina por unas cosas, ignorando la mirada furibunda de Sebastián.

El Demonio se abstuvo de mascullar aun en soledad. La sola idea de sentirse ofuscado, rabioso o alterado, le parecía absurda. ¡Que no era humano, maldición!

Pero la erección seguía allí, inalterable.

Oh, cruenta ironía. Y delante de su maestro, ¿Acaso hay algo peor?

—¡Sebas-chan~!

Muy pocas veces se llamaba a sí mismo. _¡Demonios!_

* * *

><p><strong>Otro Capítulo donde analizamos los pensamientos de Sebastián. Las dudas que surgen en su mente ¿Por qué Ciel lo cuida con tanto esmero? o ¿Por qué a caído en semejante situación? serán aclaradas dentro de muy poco.<strong>

**Quizás su maldición sea la manifestación de algo, ¿No creen?**

**Un gusto y espero que nos leamos luego, me voy antes de que se me caiga el Internet.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué buscas, Grell? —Preguntó un serio Phantomhive al Shinigami de rojo que saltaba por el pasillo buscando al mayordomo negro.<p>

—Busco a mi Sebas-chan, mocoso ¿Lo has visto? ¿Por qué se esconde? ¡Sebas-chan! —Gritaba eufórico buscando con la mirada por cada rincón hasta posarla en la puerta de la recámara del Conde.

—Sebastián no está. Fue a una misión —Mencionó con una seguridad infranqueable evitando con su pequeño cuerpo que el shinigami ingresara a la habitación. Grell le miró con enfado.

—Con razón no sentí su presencia —Suspiró con derrota. A Ciel, la revelación le causó cuidado—. ¿Dónde lo enviaste? —Preguntó con severidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te está costando encontrarlo? —Inquirió con superioridad.

—No juegues mocoso, no debe estar en Inglaterra si no puedo saber dónde está. ¿A qué territorios lo enviaste?

—Averígualo. Sólo te diré que África está bastante cerca.

—¡Maldito! —Gritó con horror para luego sacar rosas rojas de quien sabe dónde y comenzar a correr por el pasillo—. ¡Sebas-chan~, pronto iré a rescatarte!

Y saltando por una ventana, desapareció.

Ciel se mantuvo estoico por unos segundos. Grell le había otorgado buenos datos sin proponérselo. Debía decírselo a Sebastián e ir con Undertaker lo antes posible.

Aunque prefirió ir a desayunar primero, después de todo, el problema que tenía Sebastián en las piernas no era muy sencillo de solucionar.

Y con el bochorno en el rostro, marchó a la cocina, esperando con anhelo tomar un desayuno decente, comestible y no calcinado.

Mientras que en la alcoba del joven Phantomhive, Sebastián agradecía enormemente haber escuchado la voz del shinigami, eso sin duda bajó su erección de un segundo a otro. Le producía tanta repugnancia…

De cualquier forma y con la poca movilidad que le daban sus brazos, levantó las sábanas y se coló en la cama. Las piernas apenas le respondían, como si le pesaran cien veces más de lo habitual. Definitivamente algo estaba drenando su energía.

Unos minutos más en la soledad le volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos, sólo que esta vez ya no podía encontrar más hipótesis para lo sucedido con él. Una Maldición era lo único que su mente encontraba razonable. Nada más podría drenar su fuerza demoníaca y lograr que se volviera tan humano.

Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. Y menos a su Amo.

¿Desde cuando el joven Phantomhive sabía tratar a un enfermo? El que le cuidara, lo tratara, hasta le bañara… como alguien que realmente está preocupado, una preocupación sincera… con todo lo que eso conlleva. Sentimientos.

¿De verdad su Joven Amo lo veía sólo como una herramienta?

Que surgieran las dudas le empezaba a molestar. Esto siempre sería así. Él era una herramienta mientras no se cumpliera el contrato. Únicamente sería un mayordomo, una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez que el pequeño Phantomhive había formado. Una herramienta capaz de saltarse reglas, pero todo a cambio de algo.

El alma de su Dueño.

Hasta el momento jamás había notado al niño inseguro del pacto. Aunque su apariencia fuese frágil e infantil, su mente… sus maquinaciones… todo le hacía pensar que estaba tratando con un humano excepcional. Aunque hubiese momentos en los que cayera en los errores comunes de los humanos, pero no eran reprochables, sólo bochornosas.

Nada que él, con su sonrisa irónica e increíble sentido del humor, no le hiciera notar.

_¡Oh, __cuánto __adoro __sus __contestaciones!_

Sin duda, esa soberbia, ese orgullo, sus desplantes, su perspicacia, todo ello le causaba un placer casi imposible de disimular. Obviamente siendo un Demonio de categoría, ¿Cómo no hacer algo tan simple?

Aunque ahora su estética estaba siendo terriblemente pisoteada.

Qué vergüenza, que su propio Amo estuviese limpiándole, cuidándole… definitivamente estaba incumpliendo con el contrato. Pero todavía no hallaba respuesta a eso. Sería mejor hablar con ese shinigami retirado. Aunque como estaba no podría ni siquiera cruzar la puerta antes de caer postrado al piso.

—Grell acaba de entregarme información crucial.

La voz de su Amo le sobresaltó. Definitivamente estaba mal, ya ni siquiera notaba cuan cerca se encontraba.

—Según sus palabras, tú no te encuentras en Inglaterra porque no ha podido sentir tu presencia.

Sebastián no lo pensó mucho. Seguramente Grell podía ubicarle gracias a su esencia infernal. Pero, si no conseguía localizarle, significaba que ya no estaba expeliendo su esencia… como si ya no fuera un demonio.

La mirada de Ciel Phantomhive le confirmaba sus propios pensamientos. Esta situación era demasiado grave.

—Me marcho ahora con Finnian. Evita hablar con los otros, para ellos sólo caíste enfermo por Stress y probablemente crean que yo soy el causante —Sebastián no pudo reprimir una risilla ante la mirada molesta del pequeño—. De cualquier forma, procura no hacer movimientos exagerados y llama por la campanilla por si necesitas algo, Maylene estará al pendiente.

—Le deseo suerte, _Bocchan_.

—Hazlo, porque si veo que ya no me eres útil, tendré que deshacerme de ti.

Definitivamente esas palabras calaron hondo en ambas mentes y por primera vez, Sebastián no necesitó fingir una mirada sentida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por Fin! Ya estamos a un paso de averiguar qué pasa. Espero actualizar luego, lamentablemente, debido a las fiestas, estaré en casa ajena y eso significa SIN INTERNET.<strong>

**Nunca creí que sería tan dependiente de la telaraña virtual.**

**Pero después recuerdo mi vida antes de 1996 y me pregunto: ¡¿Cómo rayos se sobrevivía en esa época?**

**¿Algun recuerda cómo hacer tareas sin Internet? xD Eran épocas donde la tijera, los recortes de revistas y las carpetas eran pan de cada día. Ahora con un simple pendrive y un proyector ya tienes tu presentación hecha.**

**Lo que hace la tecnología.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Conde, pero que sorpresa! <em>Jejeje<em> —Entre risitas, y gestos lúgubres, Undertaker le daba paso a Ciel para ubicarse sobre uno de los féretros recién desocupados—. ¿Visita de cortesía? Porque no he tenido trabajo por un tiempo, la vida se ha vuelto monótona. Ya no hay muchos psicópatas sueltos, _jejeje_.

—No he venido por algún asesinato, pero necesito información sobre los demonios. Más bien… —A Ciel le costaba pronunciar las palabras, pero esto era demasiado importante como para dejarse llevar por pequeñeces como lo era su orgullo—. Necesito tu ayuda.

El ex Shinigami contuvo el aliento por unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas las cuales duraron al menos unos diez minutos. Ciel realmente deseaba tener a Sebastián para que le despedazara la cara.

—Oh mi Conde, es que sus palabras me han conmovido —_Más__bien__te__hicieron__gracia,__idiota_, pensó el pequeño—. Pero todo tiene su precio, usted lo sabe mi querido Conde —Marchó hacia uno de los estantes para preparar un poco de té—. Y las risas que acaba de sacarme no se incluyen —contestó rápidamente antes del reclamo que Ciel seguro iba a darle.

—Entonces ¿Qué pides?

—¿Qué tiene usted para darme mi querido Conde? —Ciel le miró con suspicacia—. El dinero no significa nada para mí, su alma ya le pertenece a alguien… —Entregó el té humeante en una pequeña probeta—. ¿Entonces dígame? ¿Qué tiene para darme joven Phantomhive?

Ciel realmente se preguntó si tenía algo más valioso que su alma. Sabía que Sebastián la quería, que por ella había aguantado todo ese tiempo junto a él, con los desplantes y las batallas que todo ello conlleva. Y por un instante se halló sin nada que entregar… totalmente vacío. ¿Había algo que entregar además de su alma? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Tal vez su dignidad?... No, la verdad es que eso únicamente era valioso para los humanos, entonces ¿Qué querría un Shinigami? ¿Qué podía entregarle a un ser sobrenatural?

—Sus pensamientos son tan lúgubres y oscuros, mi querido Conde, que causa unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo hasta fundirlo en calor —pronunció el Shinigami albino con la voz ronca y completamente seria. Ciel sintió esas largas uñas negras acariciar su rostro dejándole la terrible sensación de que quedarían marcas en la piel. Undertaker se ubicó tras él y le siguió hablando cerca de su oído produciéndole un vergonzoso escalofrío—. De todas las almas humanas, la suya tiene todo lo que un Demonio desea condimentar. Es única en todo sentido, mas, no perfecta. Tiene recovecos que son muy difíciles de llenar. Tanto, que los demonios no se arriesgan a probar, temiendo que con ello el alma pierda su calidez y belleza, y termine como cualquier baratija normal. ¿Quiere saber qué condimento hace de un alma "perfecta"?

Ciel no le contestó aunque su mirada mostraba claramente que estaba interesado en saber.

—El "Amor", mi querido Conde. El Amor: tan sublime y tonto como eso. Ese ingrediente hace de un alma una gloriosa delicia. Lamentablemente, el amor conlleva muchas otras emociones, unas buenas como otras malas y eso es lo que un Demonio como lo es su Sebastián, decide no implementarlo en usted. El Amor, trae consigo la perfidia y el egoísmo. El cariño y la ternura. La fe y la crueldad. Por un amor correspondido, la persona puede demostrar los sentimientos más comunes; el cariño, el bienestar, la calidez, la verdad, la pureza, el deseo, la lujuria, la paciencia y la felicidad. Un amor no correspondido, trae consigo la rabia, la melancolía, los celos, la maldad, el engaño, el desasosiego, la tristeza y el dolor. Son tantas emociones que el alma complementa que a muchos Demonios no les gusta. Muchos odian que un alma adquiera pureza, o que demuestre fe. Algunos aborrecen que un alma sea codiciosa y lujuriosa, mientras que otros se regodean de las que muestran envidia. Son tantas emociones las que engloba el amor que por ello los demonios prefieren crear o diseminar esas emociones por separado —Ciel escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del shinigami, y por un instante se vio a sí mismo como uno de esos exquisitos pasteles que Sebastián cocinaba con mucho cuidado. Todas llevaban el ingrediente específico, colocado en el momento correcto… y el verse a sí mismo como algo manejado no le dejó un buen sabor de boca—. Entonces, querido Conde ¿Ya sabe que puede entregarme?

Ciel no dudo en responder. —No tengo nada de valor que tú puedas querer.

—Oh, sí que lo tiene. Ya debería de haberse dado cuenta —Mencionó con una enigmática sonrisa. Sin embargo, el Conde seguía sin comprender.

—No te entiendo. No tengo nada, mi alma le pertenece a un Demonio y no creo que quieras algo tan banal como mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y te lo daré —Aseveró con insistencia.

Esas palabras cavaron su propia tumba.

—Quiero amor, joven Conde. Quiero que su Alma se condimente de Amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, pero explícito. Ahora sabemos cuál es la condición para que Sebastián mejore. Pero persiste la duda, ¿Por qué Sebastián ha caído? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ciel en ello? ¿Acaso el Shinigami esta detrás de todo?<strong>

**huhuhu, demasiadas dudas que me encantaría aclarar rápidamente, pero tengo la impresión de que si tiro toda la información de una, pierdan el interés.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, estoy en un lugar inhóspito y desolado (Con inhóspito y desolado quiero decir sin Internet). **

**Felices Fiestas a quienes las celebren y ojala pasen un buen día con sus seres queridos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII<strong>_

* * *

><p>En el carruaje, solo, Ciel estaba abrazándose a sí mismo. Las palabras del shinigami revoloteaban una y otra vez en su mente como un disco dañado, repitiendo exactamente las palabras y los gestos. El abrazo y el beso…<p>

"_Enamórese mi querido Conde, y le daré la solución a su problema_", había dicho el shinigami antes de encerrarlo con su cuerpo y robarle un beso con sus pálidos labios.

—Asqueroso shinigami —Repudió con sus dedos sobre la boca.

"_Mientras tanto no se preocupe por su mayordomo, digamos que… experimentará ciertas sensaciones y emociones que antes le eran vetadas… sólo por ser un demonio_" mencionó mientras intentaba contener inútilmente las risillas de burla.

Ciel realmente deseo ser más fuerte para poder partir su bastón frente a la cara del sepulturero.

"_Pero mi contrato ¿Qué pasara con él_?" Preguntó con ahínco. Ese contrato era lo único que lo acercaba a su verdadera meta.

La mirada del albino cambió a una de completa seriedad. "_Ésta es su oportunidad Conde. Tiene la oportunidad de escapar de ése final, de cambiar su historia. Piénselo, usted será quien decida a partir de ahora_"

Esas palabras.

—Decidir —Murmuró a la nada mientras sentía los vaivenes del carruaje en movimiento—. Decidir ¿Qué?

Ese contrato demoníaco, su vínculo con ese demonio eran el único nexo, la única arma que poseía para poder cobrar venganza de una vez y por todas. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder cumplir con ese objetivo y poder descansar en paz, o más bien, de poder desaparecer de una vez sin esa maldita sensación de impotencia en su mente.

Pero con un demonio inútil…

—¡Joven Amo, ya llegamos a la mansión! —Gritó Finnian desde el frente de la carroza, logrando despertar a Ciel de su ensimismamiento.

El sonido de los cascos chocando con la gravilla y la momentánea detención le hicieron saber que ya había llegado a la puerta de su mansión.

Bajó con paso decidido y la mirada en alto, subiendo de forma calmada las largas escaleras que daban al pasillo que iba a su habitación. Con total parquedad abrió la puerta de su recámara encontrándose con una escena que era de todo, menos agradable.

—¡Maylene! ¡¿Qué significa esto? —Reclamó con la mirada severa empuñando el mango de su bastón con verdadera molestia.

Frente a él la despistada doncella se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de un dormido Sebastián —El cual, mas parecía inconsciente—, quitándole los últimos botones de la camisa de dormir dejando su pecho completamente al aire.

A la doncella casi se le va el alma por la boca al ser pillada _in fraganti_.

—¿Y bien? —Demandó el menor con los labios siseando casi despidiendo veneno por la boca.

—Bo-bo-bo… —La pelirroja tenía un fuerte sonrojo en la cara, totalmente avergonzada. A Ciel le pareció que a la sirvienta le había explotado la última neurona consciente.

Con verdadero desagrado y el cansancio mental haciendo mella en su cabeza, el menor decidió dejar esto para después. —Fuera de aquí, te llamaré para recibir las explicaciones correspondientes en su momento. Y espero —Le amenazó con una mirada que intimidaría al más valiente—, realmente espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Entendido? —Preguntó bajo.

—S-Sí… S-sí, S-Señor —Respondió la joven, a la cual no le faltaron piernas para correr en dirección… bueno, donde fuera, lejos de la furia de su amo.

Ya con la puerta cerrada y sin nadie a la vista —Un dormido demonio no contaba—, caminó con la gracia de un rinoceronte y se tiró sobre las colchas en un amplio lugar de la cama que, gracias a la suerte, Sebastián no alcanzaba a cubrir con su cuerpo.

—Esto es un asco —Farfulló sobre las sábanas.

—¿_Bocchan_? —Preguntó una voz somnolienta. Ciel observó como el demonio abría sus rojizos ojos, parpadeando perdido, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabello buscando despejar su rostro de los rebeldes mechones.

El menor estuvo tentado de sonreír con ternura, Sebastián le parecía tan…

Tan como él… tan humano… como él…

—¿_Bocchan_? —Volvió a preguntar el mayordomo al no escuchar respuesta. Ciel seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en sus emociones… en esas sensaciones que reprimió por tanto tiempo porque no serían correspondidas… nunca.

Y menos por _él_.

—¿_Bocchan_? —Llamó con cautela mirando hacia todos lados con cuidado hasta conectar su mirada con la añil del menor—. ¿Por qué no me responde? ¿Sucedió algo con el sepulturero? —Preguntó con ansiedad.

—¿Dejarías que me separaran de ti?

La pregunta, tan fuera de contexto, tan extraña en esa situación, causó un desasosiego horroroso en Sebastián.

Y, sin embargo, era una pregunta que el mayordomo no estaba obligado a responder, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

—No, _Bocchan_. Nadie lo separará de mí, porque usted me pertenece —Declaró con la mirada rojiza brillando cual fuego infernal.

Ciel esperó a sabiendas esas palabras, pero la duda persistía, ¿Qué pasaría si Sebastián aborrecía su alma al ser manipulada por un sentimiento tan vergonzoso? ¿Acaso seguiría por el contrato? ¿Le daría la misma satisfacción?

—¿_Bocchan_? —Inquirió el mayordomo con la duda impregnada en la cara.

—Undertaker me ha dado una condición para solucionar esto. Pero que mientras tanto sufrirías como un _humano_, aunque recuperarías tu poder… sólo serán tus percepciones las que se verán distorsionadas, por así decirlo.

Sebastián estaba seguro de que ese no era todo el relato. El rostro imperceptiblemente compungido de su amo lo delataba. —¿Algo más, Señor? ¿De qué trata esa condición?

Ciel estuvo tentado de contarle todo al demonio, pero la duda, el temor… todo era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Sobre todo porque significaba resaltar algo que había enterrado en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Todo con tal de no sufrir la humillación y el dolor que le causaría su rechazo… o mejor dicho, su burla.

Quizás darle luces al respecto, para ver la forma de involucrar a un tercero, así fuera el mismo shinigami aterrador. —Dice que hay que condimentar mi alma, es lo único que pide.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño elegantemente. —Su alma es perfecta _Bocchan_, yo no deseo nada más.

—Ese es el problema, Sebastián. A Undertaker no le interesa tu opinión, tampoco quiere tomar mi alma, sólo desea condimentarla, probablemente aprovecharse de ello mientras esté vivo, no lo he pensado con claridad —Mencionó antes de que el demonio reprochara—. De cualquier forma, si decidimos seguir así, sin cumplir con esa condición, corremos el riesgo de anular por completo el contrato y tú de quedar con esas _percepciones_ por lo que te resta de eternidad.

El demonio estuvo tentado de dejar salir la furia del cuerpo hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había algo más que necesitaba saber. —_Bocchan_, ¿Qué condimento es ese? —Sondeó con algo de recelo.

_Bien Ciel, la hora de la verdad_, se autoimponía el menor. —Debo enamorarme, Sebastián. Sentir _Amor_.

Si el joven Phantomhive no se hubiera prevenido emocionalmente para ese rechazo, estaba seguro de que, aunque su orgullo hubiese sido seriamente dañado, se hubiera largado a llorar.

La mirada de Sebastián exponía todo el aborrecimiento que era capaz de sentir su demoníaca existencia. ¿Amor? ¿Su _Bocchan_? ¿Esa exquisita alma ensuciada por un sentimiento tan repugnante? ¿Esa gloriosa y pulcra cena manchada con esas asquerosas emociones? ¿Su perfección hecha trizas sólo por algo tan banal, insulso, patético y vulgar?

—Será tu decisión, prefiero dejarlo en tus manos. Tú sabrás que elegir; si recuperar tu esencia dejándome enamorar de alguien, o vivir con sentimientos humanos por la eternidad. Yo ya no pinto nada en esa decisión —Sebastián estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la voz de su amo le detuvo—. Lo único que quiero es mi venganza, cueste lo que cueste. El precio era mi alma y lo acepté, pero si para continuar necesito escalar a otro nivel, que así sea. Pero te lo advierto demonio, si me dejas de ser útil veré la forma de deshacer el contrato mucho antes de que te des cuenta.

No hubo mucho que decir después de eso. Ciel caminó con soberbia hacia la salida consiente de la mirada penetrante del sirviente. En cuanto tomó el pomo de la puerta la imperturbable voz del mayordomo le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Usted estaría dispuesto a entregarse a ese shinigami, por su venganza? —masculló con asco enfatizando la palabra "entregarse", imponiéndole todo el doble sentido que conllevaba esa palabra.

—La pregunta es, ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar el sabor de tu comida para volver a la normalidad? —Ciel, a sabiendas de que Sebastián no le respondería, abrió la puerta con rapidez y cerró dejando en soledad al mayor.

En su encierro Sebastián fijó la vista en el techo cavilando su actual situación. La cena perfecta, podrida sólo por un ingrediente que él cuidó muy bien de no despertar. Siempre inculcando la verdadera meta del menor, pendiente de las citas amorosas, de la presencia dulce y cántica de la jovencita Middleford, evitando que su amo sintiera por la jovencita algo más que amistad y compromiso. Esa alma le parecía perfecta, el mejor bocado en todos sus eones de vida, y ahora se vería manchada sólo por el capricho de un retirado y metiche shinigami.

Sin embargo, quedarse con esas extrañas emociones y sensaciones, no era una opción. Su credibilidad como ser demoniaco quedaría deshonrada. Su propia cordura estaba en tela de juicio. Además aún estaba en incógnita del porqué se desató tamaña maldición sobre su ser. A menos que el retirado shinigami tuviera algo que ver.

Lo que le hacía pensar, ¿Habrá tenido planeado esto?

Lastimosamente no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Debía encontrar una solución a este problema. O más bien, decidir qué solución tomar, porque ninguna se le hacía agradable.

Aun así, había una sola pregunta que seguía insistiendo en su cansada mente.

_ ¿Qué opina usted, Joven Amo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me escapé un ratito al ciber y ya ven, espero actualizar luego. Un mundo sin internet es horrendo, es como regresar a 1996 xD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_San_: honorífico de Señor o Señora.

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>Hace horas que había dejado a Sebastián en su habitación y aunque tenía unos enormes deseos de discutir con su mayordomo, había preferido dejarlo solo. Sentado en su despacho comenzaba a pensar lo que momentos antes había discutido. No tenía otra opinión al respecto, sus metas eran claras y sus deseos bien definidos. Lo único que quería era su venganza, sin importar los medios para llegar a ella, lo más importante mientras se mantuviera con vida era buscar a los culpables de la caída de la familia Phantomhive y devolverles segundo por segundo todo el dolor y la humillación que vivió en esos terribles momentos cuando fue capturado... y usado.<p>

No pedía más, su alma no quería más.

Por ello había pactado, era por esa única meta que estaba entregando su alma a un demonio.

Pero si éste le era inútil, ¿Acaso no tenía la opción de terminar el contrato?

Sabía que era injusto, sobre todo por los años de perfecto servicio que el mayordomo había desempeñado. Pero ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

Dudaba que Sebastián se pusiera a discutir por ello.

Un punzante dolor en las sienes le avisó de una posible jaqueca. De inmediato sacó un pequeño sobre con paracetamol en polvo y lo disolvió en un vaso con jugo que había encargado hace un rato. De haber pedido su excéntrico té, estaba totalmente seguro de que hubiera muerto de asco luego de tomar un sólo sorbo.

Un rato más tarde y el dolor había desaparecido completamente. Un fármaco increíblemente efectivo, pero altamente ignorado. Una lástima que no tuviera patrocinio. Él podría dárselo, a final de cuentas La Compañía Phantom estaba en la cúspide de la economía. Pero involucrarse en el comercio farmacéutico podría ocasionarle muchos problemas y entregar apoyo a este fármaco en especial no era una apuesta segura. La mayoría de las personas preferían recurrir a medicinas naturales antes que a las píldoras.

Eso le hacía recordar la graciosa amenaza del supositorio a Sebastián.

Ironías de la vida. Hace unos meses el endemoniado mayordomo le había amenazado con la misma situación. Pequeñas cosas que comenzaba a cobrar.

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron de sus desvaríos.

—Adelante —Ordenó a sabiendas de que sería alguno de sus demás empleados, sin embargo, a quien menos esperaba atender era a Tanaka, el cual se mostraba en actitud seria y correcta, tal y como fuese en sus tiempos como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive—. Tanaka. ¿Qué ocurre?

El antiguo mayordomo cerró la puerta con ademanes elegantes, parándose correctamente frente al escritorio donde su Amo terminaba de revisar el papeleo diario. Su mirada denotaba la seriedad con la que deseaba tratar el asunto que lo llevaba frente al joven Ciel y éste ya estaba seguro de qué se trataba.

—Joven Phantomhive, con el debido respeto que merece, deseo exponer mi inquietud sobre su comportamiento para con un sirviente de esta casa.

El menor apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa descansando su rostro sobre la doblada mano. —Siempre has sido demasiado estricto, Tanaka.

—Su padre jamás habría demostrado este comportamiento, señorito —Continuó, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del joven Señor—. Comprenda que me preocupa su imagen tanto como su salud. Sebastián es un excelente mayordomo, sin embargo, cae en un espantoso error al permitir que vuestra cercanía lo exponga al peligro.

—Sebastián no está contagiado de algún virus u otra cosa, Tanaka. Son por causas que no te puedo aclarar. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sé que entre un mayordomo y su Amo existe cierta privacidad y secretismo. También comprendo que, en quien usted centra su apoyo, es en él —Ciel se mantuvo estoico ante estas palabras aunque en su interior causaran un gran revuelo—, pero considero que si la situación se prolonga por demasiado tiempo, usted se vea expuesto.

—Sólo han pasado dos días, Tanaka, y como ya te mencioné, no se trata de una gripe o algo virulento. No me enfermaré —Sonrió con confianza ante las palabras del antiguo mayordomo.

—A lo que temo, mi joven Señor, es al mal de amores —Respondió con seriedad.

Ciel evitó mostrar más consternación de la necesaria. Sobre todo porque el tema le era complicado y frustrante. Más, sin embargo, con una sonrisa llena de ironía respondió con sinceridad.

—No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, Tanaka. No me puedo contagiar.

El mayordomo, al ver la seguridad en esas palabras, formó una reverencia y se despidió del joven saliendo del cuarto antes de volver a su estado de miniatura.

Dentro del despacho, Ciel caminó hacia la ventana donde podía observar como su jardín se envolvía por el viento adornado de pétalos de las hermosas rosas blancas que Sebastián cuidaba con tanto esmero, brillando con el atardecer de ese día, enarbolando su belleza y pureza.

La sonrisa irónica seguía plasmada en su cara.

—No me puedo contagiar —Susurró al silencio.

_Porque ya me enfermé._

El día estaba llegando a su fin. Maylene entró en la recámara del Joven Amo para retirar su pijama y la bata mientras miraba con la cara de color fosforescente al recostado mayordomo que no hacía caso de su presencia. Sebastián estaba ensimismado mirando el anochecer que mostraba la ventana, inmerso en sus pensamientos. A la sirvienta le pareció que la mueca de indiferencia que manifestaba el mayordomo contrastaba enormemente con la opaca mirada rojiza. Y esa muestra de emociones le produjo una hemorragia que con dificultad pudo controlar.

Ya con las ropas en el brazo se dispuso a marchar para vestir al joven conde y continuar con las pocas tareas que le quedaban para poder ir a dormir. Y lo mejor sería irse pronto antes de que el señorito la pillara haciendo cosas indebidas con Sebastián.

El pensamiento le hizo sacar humos de las orejas.

Ya su imaginación volaba con rapidez, donde ella como buena sirvienta se encontraba atendiendo al enfermo mayordomo que respiraba dificultosamente debido a la fiebre llamándola con su exquisita voz masculina y demostrando su ferviente deseo…

—Maylene.

El llamado de Sebastián retumbó hasta lo profundo de sus nervios. Sentía la cara arder y las piernas temblándole, y con el corazón en la garganta se dio la vuelta para posar la vista sobre un inexpresivo mayordomo que se recostaba con elegancia.

—¿Dónde está _Bocchan_? —Preguntó con debilidad, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo el pronunciar palabra.

Maylene quiso responder con rapidez, pero sentía la lengua trabada. —_Bo-Bocchan_ se trasladó a una de las habitaciones vacías —Sebastián, a cada palabra que pronunciaba la chica, fruncía el ceño, dejando a la pobre sirvienta en el limbo de la imaginación—. Di-dijo que usted ne-necesitaba descansar solo, Sebastián-san.

El demonio enfermo reprimió a duras penas el deseo que surcó su mente de llamar a su Amo para que viniera a verle. Sin embargo, no perdió la oportunidad de interrogar a la sirvienta para al menos enterarse de lo que había estado haciendo su contratista ese día.

—Dime, Maylene —La joven sintió las piernas de gelatina ante la voz sensual del mayordomo—. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo _Bocchan_ el día de hoy?

La sirvienta respondió con dificultad rememorando lo ocurrido. —Bueno, el señorito salió temprano esta mañana y en cuanto regresó de su trámite pues… —Hizo memoria del incidente donde su Amo la encontró in-fraganti, llenándola de vergüenza—. Se encerró en su despacho y no ha salido hasta ahora que me pidió sus prendas de dormir.

Sebastián notó el salto en su relato, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Sin embargo, su duda no era esa. —¿_Bocchan_ se notaba molesto cuando llegó?

Maylene respondió con extrañeza aunque también recordando una pequeña observación que hizo su compañero rubio en el pasillo. —Yo no lo sé, pero Finnian me dijo que luego de ir a cierto lugar, el Señorito regresó con la mirada llena de coraje y cuando salió del coche se le notaba algo molesto, pero nada más.

—Bien, gracias por todo Maylene.

—Cuando guste, Sebastián-san.

Solo en la habitación, el demonio comenzó a trazar un plan acorde a lo que había decidido. Su _Bocchan_ le dio carta blanca para decidir, y eso iba usarlo a su favor. Sin embargo, debía recuperar fuerzas para proseguir con sus ideas. Esperaba volver a la normalidad en poco tiempo y así dar una lección a ese entrometido sepulturero.

Nadie se metía con lo suyo, más aun si se trataba de su preciada cena.

_ Los pasillos de la mansión lucían desolados. El resplandor de la Luna llenaba los pasadizos de tétricas sombras ondeantes debido al viento que se colaba por las cortinas. El ulular de alguna ave nocturna y el murmullo de los grillos burlaban el majestuoso silencio nocturno. Caminaba atento a sus pisadas, inquieto. Algo le había despertado y con ello todos sus sentidos. Sentía el cuerpo ligero, casi incorpóreo, mas sin embargo, no conseguía moverse más rápido. Algo le frenaba de llegar a algún lugar. Algo le impedía llegar hasta él…_

_ ¡Es cierto! ¡Él!_

_ Debía buscarlo, por ello había despertado, su instinto le decía que estaba en peligro. E, imponiendo su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió moverse con increíble rapidez para llegar de una vez por todas a donde se encontraba el dueño de su desasosiego y a los segundos lo vio, en una de las habitaciones levemente iluminadas por el resplandor de una vela, acostado sobre la cama, con los ojos sutilmente cerrados, sonriendo con inusitada sensualidad, respirando entrecortado el aliento de otro…_

_ Un extraño._

_ Un tipo. Un individuo._

_ Y como si ese fuese el polvorín que activara la bomba, saltó sobre el condenado imbécil que había osado rozar esos atractivos y jugosos labios para destrozarlo con sus demoniacas manos, pero por alguna extraña razón, la presencia se había esfumado cual fantasmagórica aparición._

_ Se sabía seguro y solitario con la presencia de él a su lado, empero, sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera recibido algún grave daño… _

_ Pero, no había nada. Sólo una jadeante presión a la altura de su pecho que percibía como el toque de un tambor._

_ Pum. Pum. Pum._

_ Alterado por el extraño padecimiento, fijó su vista en el dueño de su presentimiento, encontrándolo semi dormido, con los ojos de un brillo sobrecogedor, los labios enrojecidos y húmedos, el azulado cabello revuelto y el camisón arrugado mostrando la exquisita y fina piel de sus infantiles piernas. _

_ Y un horroroso nudo se formó en su garganta. Con urgencia se llevó las manos a la tráquea revisándola y descartando alguna herida, pero no había nada, ningún rastro de batalla o herida de muerte. Más otra vez se sintió contrariado al constatar el potente ardor en sus ojos. Revisó la atmósfera para descartar algún aire viciado o contaminado con algún potente irritador, pero no hubo rastro de algo que confirmara sus sospechas. Y con impotencia dejó que unas finas gotas de agua cubrieran su globo ocular para que se llevara de una buena vez esa irritación._

_ Pero el dolor no cedía._

_ Sin más excusas que buscar ni hipótesis que debatir, comprendió que el dolor en su pecho se trataba de un palpitante corazón que latía presuroso y adolorido. Que el nudo en la garganta se trataba de una asquerosa emoción que evitaba que largara un agónico gemido de sus labios y que la cura para la irritación de sus ojos sólo eran lágrimas que evidenciaban un sentimiento doloroso, hostil y perpetuo._

_ Se sentía traicionado._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quiero Internet!<strong>

**Ya me volví dependiente, detesto serlo, es una pesadilla estar las 24 horas pendiente de si hay alguna línea wi-fi libre o un ciber abierto. ¡Es horrendo!**

**Pero bueno, como dicen por ahí: "Me cae que eso es mal Karma".**

**De todas formas les traigo este capítulo que en realidad eran dos, pero como me dejaba con gusto a poco (y creo que a ustedes también) preferí editarlo para que quedara como uno solo. Y aunque sigue siendo poco el siguiente será más extenso, MUY extenso. ¿Alguien adivina por qué?**

**Les dejo con la duda, hehehe...**

**(Y después me quejo del karma ¿No? ¬¬)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

* * *

><p>Madrugada. No sabía la hora exacta, pero a juzgar por la coloración de la noche debía ser muy tarde… o muy temprano si se analizaba bien.<p>

Un sobresalto le había despertado de su sueño. Y algo le decía que su mayordomo tenía que ver con ello.

Rápidamente tomó su bata y se la colocó para después marchar a su recámara. Quizás la fiebre le había vuelto o se sentía incapacitado. Sin embargo recordaba que Undertaker le había dicho que esos efectos sólo eran temporales, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, perfectamente podrían durar más de tres días o una semana.

Definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, menos arrastrar con un demonio enfermo.

Esperaba que Sebastián se decidiera pronto.

Aunque eso significara fragmentar aún más su turbio y despedazado corazón.

Componiendo su máscara de indiferencia hizo presencia en su propia habitación. La luz de la Luna lograba iluminar gran parte de la alcoba y daba gracias a ello porque no disponía de tiempo para buscar velas ni prenderlas por sí mismo. Con rapidez se encaminó hacia su dormido mayordomo que jadeaba presa de la fiebre nuevamente. Exhalando un bufido de hastío tomó la palangana y el paño que se encontraban en la mesa de la habitación y procedió a cuidar a su mayordomo. Con cuidado remojó la pequeña toalla y la colocó sobre la frente perlada de Sebastián que deliraba otra vez cosas incomprensibles y en una frecuencia demasiado débil para ser audible.

No llevaría ni un par de minutos cuando la voz del mayordomo le sobresaltó en extremo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Ciel no atinó a responder, mentalmente se preguntaba de qué rayos estaría hablando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? —Insistió con la voz grave y ronca.

El joven Conde no sabía si responder a su delirio. Sebastián mantenía los ojos cerrados moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera despejarse o negar algo. Lo estaba confundiendo.

—¿Por qué con él, _Bocchan_? ¿Por qué no conmigo? —Inquirió dolido.

Esta vez el Conde no quiso quedarse en silencio. Demasiado misterio había en el asunto como para mantenerse al margen. —No te entiendo, Sebastián. ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

El mayordomo tensó la mandíbula como si estuviera conteniéndose. —No lo niegue. Lo sé. ¿Por qué, _Bocchan_? ¿Por qué lo besó?

Ciel quedó petrificado. ¿Sebastián sabía de su beso con el sepulturero? ¡¿Pero cómo? Nadie pudo saberlo, no había nadie más en el lugar que ellos dos. ¿Cómo era posible que se enterara?

—Manchar sus labios… de una forma tan asquerosa…

Para el pequeño esas palabras fueron como echarle encima un cubo de agua fría. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún deseo de mostrarse vulnerable con ese desgraciado demonio. Que se fuera a joder a otro, él ya tenía suficientes degradaciones en su quebradizo cuerpo como para aguantar una exageración del mayordomo.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a demandar respuesta? ¡Yo resuelvo con quien estar! Éste es mi cuerpo y yo decido quien lo toca y quien no, tu sólo posees mi alma. ¡Nada más te pertenece, demonio inútil! —Encaró con soberbia mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación. No obstante, su deseo quedó truncado en cuanto sintió una firme presión en su brazo izquierdo. Con extrañeza comprobó que Sebastián le estaba reteniendo mientras abría sus sangrientos ojos que brillaban con un ímpetu infernal. La mirada llena coraje, molestia y resentimiento repercutió en el pequeño Conde que trataba de mantener su máscara indiferente a pesar del horroroso temblor que comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas.

—Estás en un error, Ciel Phantomhive —susurró roncamente con ese tilde posesivamente cruel—. Desde el momento en que decidiste caer bajo mis garras todo tú me perteneces. Desde tu alma hasta el más fino de tus cabellos. Todo es mío. Y no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

Ciel, a estas alturas, tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no desfallecer en el piso. La voz de Sebastián, tan sensual y potente, hecha de podrida almíbar y lujuriosa miel, llena de un oscuro y perverso deseo, hicieron que le recorrieran descargas eléctricas por todo su infantil cuerpo. Eso, y la mirada hambrienta que le había dedicado durante todo su discurso.

Pero él era Ciel Phantomhive, y aunque estuviera casi al filo de la muerte, jamás dejaría de ser un soberbio y orgulloso humano. —Mal por ti, demonio. Todo mi cuerpo ha sido usado por muchos antes que tú, y mis labios han sido recientemente acariciados por un ser que no eres tú. ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Llorar de frustración? ¿Enojarte? ¿Sentir impotencia? —Masculló con una irónica sonrisa en su pálido rostro esperando callar al sublevado mayordomo y queriendo correr lo más lejos posible de su presencia.

No obstante, por toda respuesta, Sebastián sonrió con esa sensual y diabólica mueca que le hizo ahogar un jadeo. —Nada de eso mi querido Ciel. Si antes hubo otros, entonces borraré tu pasado.

—Ja, ¿Y cómo harás eso? —Replicó sarcásticamente tratando de no hacer notar su miedo.

—Devorándote —Respondió con rapidez empujando al chico hacia él y mientras mantenía ambas bocas juntas en una incesante caricia malévola, continuó con su alegato—. Devorándote de tal forma que te olvides hasta de tu nombre —Y así unió sus labios con los contrarios en un beso brioso y salvaje.

Ciel estaba en shock total, sin poder responder ni separarse. Sentía el cuerpo congelado, escalofríos por toda la espalda y la repugnante sensación de _déjà vu_ que le producía ganas de vomitar. Vivir lo mismo una vez más, con aquel que lo había sacado de esa jaula, con el que creía su salvación oscura…

Con su adorado demonio.

El pensamiento sólo le hizo gemir de impotencia. Aunque una morbosa y profunda parte de su mente le instaban a continuar, porque sería la única forma de acercarse a ese cuervo infernal sin necesidad de pedir por ello y de evitar que ese sentimiento que tanto le costaba esconder, relegara a un segundo plano su principal motivo de vida: su venganza.

Sentir amor era un asco.

Mientras, Sebastián hacía uso de la exagerada fuerza que le otorgaba la emoción de la furia y el deseo. Nada debía intervenir en su cena, nadie debía meter manos en su manjar, jamás dejaría probar bocado a ningún ser vivo, mucho menos lo compartiría para mejorar su sabor. Nada se interpondría en esa exquisita alma y su ser. Y si debía soportar la tortura de las emociones y el horroroso percibir de los sentimientos, pues que así fuese, pero jamás dejaría esa alma ensuciarse por algo que sólo él causaría porque así lo decidiera. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Ciel seguiría siendo esa perfecta alma de la cual estaba tan embelesado, y no cambiaría nunca su esencia así tuviera que infundir noche tras noche el exquisito sazón del odio y el resentimiento. Y que mejor para hacerlo que violando a su contratista.

_¿Acaso existe un plan mejor?_

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia tomó al pequeño del camisón y lo volteó bruscamente en la cama encerrándolo con su cuerpo. A sabiendas de la sonora sarta de reclamos que vendrían del menor mantuvo su boca junto a los pequeños labios moviendo su inquieta lengua junto a la contraria que se encontraba totalmente congelada. El pensamiento de no percibir respuesta le cubrió de una ola de rencor que descargó al rajar las finas prendas con sus manos, desnudando el infantil cuerpo. Sus dedos aun cubiertos por los guantes se deleitaban con la morbosa sensación de posesividad y dominio. De haber estado en sus cinco cabales, probablemente no hubiese llegado a esa resolución, pero… el contrato se estaba prácticamente anulando, el brillo que mostraba, tanto su mano como la pupila de su contratista, era casi nulo y aunque sintiera la negación de su Amo, mientras éste no le ordenara detenerse, no iría contra las reglas.

Pequeños vacíos legales que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Con impropia obstinación y a sabiendas de que el pequeño pronto se recuperaría del shock, se separó por unos instantes para deshacerse de los suaves guantes que ocultaban la marca de su contrato. Con su innata sensualidad y deliberadamente, pescó el borde del dedo medio con sus inmaculados dientes y retiró la prenda suavemente con una sonrisa erótica. Al terminar, hizo el mismo procedimiento con el segundo para luego lamer sus labios de forma indecorosa. Con lentitud encaminó el rostro hacia el oído de su joven maestro y pronunció ciertas palabras que a duras penas podía contener.

—¿Sabe, _Bocchan_? Desde que le he servido siempre tuve el deseo de observarle gemir de dolor —El pequeño se estremeció de temor y a Sebastián le pareció adorable—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verle. Cuando me invocó, todos esos gérmenes a su alrededor reían como desquiciados, como si hubiesen probado una ambrosía tan fuerte y única, que no les importaba morir en esos segundos —Como si hubiese escuchado un chiste privado, sonrió con malicia—. Y así fue. Murieron instantes después de haberse saciado con su cuerpo, de haberle mancillado y usado como a un animalito exótico y magnífico. ¿Y sabe, Amo? Yo los envidié por un segundo.

A Ciel, cada palabra le martilleaba la cabeza. Todo, los recuerdos, las palabras, los golpes, los abusos, vinieron a su mente como ecos y escenas en vivo que sólo quebraban su frágil cordura. Los sonidos morbosos, las palabras sucias, cada olor y sentimiento llegaron a su mente como marejadas llenas de resentimiento, mezcladas de inmundicia, repletas de odio, y rabia.

Sebastián estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas.

—¿Quiere saber por qué, _Bocchan_? —Le preguntó en un vil susurró mientras hacía nudos en los trozos de tela que antes fuera el camisón del Conde—. Porque ellos saborearon con sus repugnantes lenguas el jugo de su inocencia, mancharon sus pútridos cuerpos de su fina sangre y deleitaron sus roñosos oídos con sus melodiosos gemidos. Todo eso que debió ser mío desde un principio —Declaró con seriedad al ser consciente de sus deseos. _¡Oh rayos!_ De verdad deseaba ser el primero, en realidad hubiese querido estar sólo segundos antes para poder vivir en carne propia lo que significaba el humillar ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo y deleitarse con el sufrimiento y lágrimas que hubiese derramado.

Porque él las habría causado.

Y el comprender esos pensamientos le hizo pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar de ésta forma? Él no tenía deseos sexuales, no sentía un gran placer al sentir su miembro erecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué deseaba mancillar con tantas fuerzas ese pequeño cuerpo?

La oración "_Porque es mío_" resonó con fuerza en su mente.

Y como si con eso aclarara todo su revuelo, su conciencia mantuvo silencio y continúo con lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.

Disfrutar de lo que era suyo por derecho.

Rápidamente y sin medir consecuencias tomó las vendas que había creado con los trozos de tela y le cubrió la boca a su Amo con firmeza, impidiendo que saliera de esos labios alguna orden de negación.

Ciel despertó del shock al sentir sus labios cubiertos por la seda y masculló un sinfín de maldiciones al darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayordomo. Su mirada que en principio fue de impotencia, a los segundos se llenó de un infinito desprecio. Intentó atacar al mayor con sus manos, pero sus golpes eran tan débiles que el otro no hacia menor caso, simplemente juntó esos frágiles brazos por encima de su cabeza y las mantuvo cautivas con una de sus poderosas manos e incluso se atrevió a humillarle más sonriéndole descaradamente como quien se divierte de ver a su pequeña mascota tratar de llamar su atención. La rabia consumía al pequeño Phantomhive que en su mente lo único que deseaba era que Sebastián volviera al infierno de donde vino.

—¿Me creería _Bocchan_ si le digo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que actúa como gatito huraño?

La observación congeló al pequeño. Estaba tan fuera de lugar como si lo que estuviera pasando fuese una broma. Y sinceramente, en el fondo, deseaba que así fuese, o de lo contrario no sabría qué pudiera pasarle a su cordura.

Sebastián besó los labios entreabiertos por la tela con muchísima suavidad, deleitándose con las sensaciones que bullían dentro de su avatar. Debido a que nunca había experimentado esos estremecimientos, la sola idea de sentirlos durante toda su eternidad se le hacía cada vez más tentador. Su plan debía marchar a la perfección pues podía percibir los enormes deseos de su pequeño maestro por enviarlo a un hoguera y quemarlo vivo, ese odio mezclado con matices leves de temor, impotencia y rabia hacían de su alma un bocado exultante.

Continuó acariciando con los labios cada parte del rostro del pequeño, parando un momento para sorber aquellas minúsculas lágrimas que eran retenidas por su portador. Cada bocado le parecía fuera de toda norma, lejos de cualquier realidad, demasiado para provenir de un simple humano.

—Es increíble como algo tan insignificante puede tener tanto sabor —murmuró para sus adentros sin ser consciente del nivel de su voz.

Para Ciel aquellas palabras terminaron por reventar en pedazos su agónico espíritu. Sebastián le consideraba tan insignificante que hasta le sorprendía que pudiese gustarle. ¿Acaso había algo más patético que el ser rechazado de una forma tan vil e indiferente?

Sin duda no podría sentirse peor que un muñeco usado y desechado por el individuo que dejó entrar en lo profundo de su corazón.

Sintió su cuerpo ser besado y lamido por el demonio de mirada rojiza que con su izquierda mantenía sus manos presas sobre su cabeza. Mientras, cada poro de su piel era tocado por esa suave y varonil mano. Y a pesar de que Ciel tenía sus piernas libres del yugo de su captor, no tenía las fuerzas para detenerlo, porque aun dentro de esa propia sensación repulsiva estaba el deseo casi enfermizo de ser correspondido aunque fuese una vez.

Pero aunque emocionalmente deseaba esa entrega, al sentir los dedos de Sebastián incursionando en su entrada, la tensión volvió con fuerza inusitada haciéndole revolverse para rechazar el inmundo contacto.

El demonio se sentía complacido por la tranquila entrega, porque aunque estaba en sus planes hacer que Ciel no olvidara sus propósitos de vida, no deseaba causar más daño del normal.

Además estaba gozando de una forma increíble y diabólicamente placentera.

Con sus labios y dedos había recorrido gran parte del cuerpo del menor y ahora su lengua se deslizaba por los carnosos y finos muslos. La mirada perdida y brillosa logró que una punzada dolorosa recayera en su miembro ya erecto. Se veía tan sumiso y entregado que por unas pocas milésimas de segundo consideró entregar mayor placer al pequeño cuerpo y con esa idea dispuso sus húmedos dedos que minutos antes había mojado con su lengua y comenzó a explorar la pequeña entrada que parecía un botón de cereza. Pero, instantes después la ira le cegó por completo al ver como Ciel se removía con fiereza rehuyendo de su contacto. ¿Es que acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Algo que su pequeño _Bocchan_ no deseara? ¿O es que no deseaba consumar ese acto con él?

Los fragmentos de su pasado sueño le paralizaron. ¿Acaso su _Bocchan_ no deseaba su contacto… porque anhelaba el de otro?

—¿Sería más placentero si fuese otro el que estuviera lamiendo tu cuerpo, _Mi Lord_? —El tono de Sebastián era en extremo intimidante y aunque el pequeño hubiese querido responderle negativamente, no podía emitir palabra ni menos moverse. Los ojos de Sebastián brillaban como el fuego del infierno—. Es una lástima, ¿No, pequeño Ciel? Tendrás que conformarte conmigo —Acercó su rostro al del niño mostrando una diabólica sonrisa—. Con alguien que no tiene el más mínimo interés de causarte placer y sólo quiere desfogarse. Una verdadera pena —Rió sarcástico, tensando el pequeño cuerpo y asustándolo en demasía.

Sebastián no esperó a que sus palabras surtieran más efecto simplemente enfocó la vista sobre el niño y observó con profundo placer como se arqueaba de dolor al enterrar sus dígitos afilados de forma lenta y cruel.

_¡Muérete! ¡Muérete, maldito imbécil! ¡Te odio! _Todos esos gritos salían de la boca de Ciel Phantomhive, pero la amarra en su boca no permitía que se reflejaran más que quejidos. Su rostro era el vivo retrato del dolor y la humillación. La desesperación de ver la sonrisa cruel de quien estaba enamorado y que se deleitaba con su dolor.

El demonio estaba inmerso en su placer. Sus dedos se incrustaban en la sedosa piel interior con tanta saña que sentía la sangre caer como fluido raudal. Tanta satisfacción en un pequeño acto, cuanta lástima y perfidia podía causar un ser tan pequeño como el muchacho. Lo bueno es que la noche era lo suficientemente larga para disfrutarlo, porque estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara el alba, él volvería a su puesto como mayordomo y ése niño, al suyo, con todas las consecuencias del caso.

Las lágrimas dejaron esos ojos añiles humedeciendo esas mejillas de porcelana, y el demonio no dudó un segundo en saborearlas como un sediento. Siguió desgarrando ese interior para continuar bebiendo de ese cristalino líquido, sin embargo, un delicioso olor que no había percibido antes hizo que cerrara sus ojos para concentrarse y encontrar el rastro. Con su fino olfato rozaba esa piel aspirándola, acariciando el cuello, bajando por ese blancuzco pecho hasta llegar al infantil vientre, rozando la frágil ingle hasta llegar al miembro semi-dormido que se agitaba debido a su brusquedad. Aunque la oscuridad de la habitación dificultaba la tarea de ver algo, Sebastián pudo notar el brillo del pre-semen cubrir parte del pequeño pene y casi se carcajea burlón contra su _bocchan_ para humillarlo, pero el olor que antes había captado le llegó con más fuerza, y con extrañeza comprobó que la fragancia provenía de esa incolora esencia que escapaba del pequeño cuerpo. Sin decoro aspiró con fuerza sobre el débil miembro, y tentado, recorrió la sensible piel con su lengua descubriendo un gustillo tan increíblemente placentero que dignamente se podía comparar con el sabor de la exquisita sangre del niño. Comenzó a devorar el infante órgano para succionar más de ese líquido que le había gustado, restregando la lengua como un perro lamiendo su comida. Una parte de su mente le avisaba con urgencia que debía detener toda esa locura antes de cometer el peor error de su existencia, mas otra, la que estaba descubriendo todas esas emociones y sensaciones, relegaba a esa parte alarmada con un simple lema: "Ahora, antes de que sea tarde".

Después de todo, los demonios son curiosos por naturaleza.

Poco a poco el infantil pene comenzó a cobrar vida llenándose del vital líquido y el demonio con sus afilados y largos colmillos, mordisqueaba cada resquicio de piel que cubría su boca, demostrando el hambre infernal que lo poseía. El olor de la sangre que resbalaba de sus dedos demoniacos mientras exploraba esa usurpada entrada irritada, le envolvía como a los humanos la comida caliente, logrando que alternara sus lamidas y mordiscos entre el pequeño miembro, los suaves muslos marcados por sus uñas y ese agujerito que lloraba escarlata.

Se sintió como un lobo que devoraba a su indefensa presa

Con la boca húmeda de esa esencia infantil, levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza evitando llorar, observó su pecho agitado marcando esas pequeñas costillas, las carita sonrojada con los labios hinchados por sus recientes besos, el sudor cubriendo de perlas esa piel, y algo más que le hizo sonreír con malicia: sus marcas por toda la extensión de ese frágil cuerpo de niño.

Se quedó unos segundos observando su obra captando como el joven conde abría sus ojos bañados en lágrimas logrando que sintiera una horrible punzada en la punta de su miembro. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones que se había puesto en la mañana y dejó su erección desnuda brillando de humedad. La sentía pulsar cada vez que observaba el cuerpo indefenso y por una fracción de segundo pensó en parar. Si ya con el olor y el sabor de esa piel se sentía hambriento, no podía imaginar que llegaría a pasar al entrar en él. Aunque en sus experiencias anteriores, el domar a un hombre o a una mujer no le causaba gran estimulación, él mismo se daba cuenta de que podía perder el control de la situación si experimentaba algo más fuerte.

_Pero, bueno… echando a perder se aprende_, concluyó diabólicamente marcando sus labios con una sensual sonrisa.

Ciel creyó ver dudas en Sebastián, y casi surgieron esperanzas en sus pensamientos, pero así como llegaron, con sólo ver las pupilas del pelinegro brillar como el fuego, supo que no había poder que detuviera a ese demonio.

Y se entregó al dolor.

Sebastián ni siquiera advirtió a su joven Amo. No le dio una palabra de aliento ni menos le dedicó una mirada. Nada. Simplemente acomodó su miembro palpitante en la irritada entrada y empujó con precisión como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. El calor que comenzó a envolverlo le paralizó. Apenas llevaba ingresado la punta de su pene y ya comenzaba a causar estragos en su avatar. Empujó un poco más para cubrir su miembro de esa mezcla jugosa de sangre y pre-semen, pero la entrada era tan estrecha que apenas se movía unos milímetros, y entonces, sin reparos, sin siquiera analizar la situación, se dejó llevar por el regalado placer, soltando los brazos de Ciel y tomándole con fuerza de las infantiles caderas, embistió con ímpetu dentro del pequeño cuerpo desgarrando la entrada en el proceso y sintiendo su miembro ser estrangulado por el asfixiante ano bañado de ese río sangriento.

Ni la gloria de una encarnizada batalla se comparaba a éste pecaminoso y cruento placer. Podía sentir, sentir tanto… ¡tantas cosas!: su miembro pulsante envuelto en seda caliente, sus manos tocando la piel de porcelana, el temblor exagerado en las pequeñas piernas, los minúsculos movimientos de succión que lo enterraban más y más en ese cuerpo, su pecho bombear con fuerza, sus pulmones queriendo soltar bocanadas de aire sofocante, sus ojos velados, los músculos tensos, la mandíbula apretada para no gemir de satisfacción…

En su regodeo no podía pensar con claridad ni enfocar la vista en su ultrajado Amo que no pudo soportar estoicamente tanto sufrimiento y que lloraba a mares maldiciendo al demonio, no podía ver su cuerpo paralizado por las punzadas de dolor ni los fervientes deseos de separar sus pieles que derramaban sudor. No. El demonio no veía eso, estaba concentrado en sentir, en explorar, en comprender como los humanos podían vivir con todas esas emociones y sentimientos. Captando la mente criminal y absurdamente perversa de aquellos que abusaban y se dejaban arrastrar por la sensación de satisfacción, comprendía porque había tanto psicópata en el mundo: nadie podía salir inmune de la torrencial lluvia de excelso placer, un goce como el que le entregaba un cuerpo tan frágil como éste.

Con los músculos agarrotados, agachó su cuerpo hasta caer sobre el pequeño Phantomhive que seguía respirando agitado, le abrazó con fuerza manteniéndolo cautivo con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a lamer los salados cristales de esas sonrojadas mejillas con una devoción absoluta impropia de un demonio. Sentía como su propio cuerpo cubría el del pequeño y se sintió como si toda su eterna vida hubiera esperado ese momento. Besó la piel del infantil cuello y se quedó allí unos segundos admirado de tantas emociones que jamás creyó conocer. Tantas cosas nuevas que había experimentado y todo gracias a su adusto Amo, y estuvo tentado de agradecérselo, pero la mirada llena de impotencia y coraje que recibió le devolvió un poco la cordura. No había llegado tan lejos para nada. Tenía que mantener a esa exquisita alma como deseaba encerrando esas emociones que tanto adoraba. Pero el rencor que recibía de esos azules ojos tenían el poder de hacerlo retroceder hasta casi querer liberarlo, por lo que cerró sus diamantes rojos y decidió ignorar esas miradas llenas de algo que le estrangulaban la garganta.

—¿Cómo puede vivir con todo esto, Amo, y no volverse loco? —susurró inaudible.

Ciel tenía una lucha interna, culpa de su consternado corazón que pedía a gritos cariño por parte de ese infernal cuervo, mientras que la parte racional, aquella que se creó a partir de todas sus vivencias, le indicaba con voz de mando que tomara esto como una experiencia de vida, que esta afrenta le serviría para recordarse una y otra vez que el amor era un sentimiento vulgar y cruel, que la felicidad plena no existe y que su vida simplemente se debía por un motivo: venganza.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en los porqués del demonio.

Con la mirada indicaba al mayordomo que continuara de una buena vez, pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados impidiendo que viera su molestia así que, con el dolor marcado en todo su cuerpo, tensó sus músculos con fuerza y sofocó el miembro en su interior.

El erótico gemido que escapó de Sebastián le sorprendió en demasía.

No creía que Sebastián estuviera gozando con éste actuar, es más, estaba seguro de que sólo lo hacía para marcar territorio por culpa del jodido shinigami pervertido, pero entonces ¿Por qué ese gemido? ¿Por qué esos suspiros? Perdón, pero ¡¿Era Sebastián el que estaba sonrojado?

El demonio sonreía de goce sin proponérselo, ese movimiento por parte de su _bocchan_ casi le hace acabar. Había estado tratando de relajarse para aclarar un poco su mente y no perder el control, pero esto sólo había avivado la llama transformándola en una hoguera en la que gustoso deseaba quemarse. Acomodó sus piernas entre las pálidas del muchacho y comenzó a embestir con prudencia, tratando de abarcar toda esa entrada con su potente miembro que aún no conseguía introducir del todo. Los temblores del pequeño le excitaron en demasía y en su bloqueada mente, Ciel disfrutaba tanto como su avatar, consiguiendo que aumentara las embestidas queriendo alcanzar hasta el rincón más profundo de su Amo.

Mientras el pequeño se removía queriendo huir. Sebastián lo estaba destrozando y ya sentía que caía en la inconciencia, pero sus propios quejidos lo mantenían despierto. El dolor y la rabia le cegaban y esperaba el momento oportuno para liberar sus manos y quitarse la mordaza para ordenar que se detuviera, pero cuando por fin pudo soltar su brazo derecho, en el momento en que se quitaba la venda, una potente embestida lo hizo aullar dolor.

Sebastián había previsto el movimiento del pequeño y se enterró de lleno en él.

—Eso fue muy ocurrente, Amo —alabó el demonio mientras adentraba sus dígitos en la boca del menor, evitando que pudiera modular—. Pero no olvide que yo le llevo eones de diferencia —Ciel mordió esos dedos con la intención de que Sebastián los retirara, pero el demonio no hizo mayor alarde de sentir dolor a pesar de ver su sangre correr—. Sin embargo, he de decirle que me siento increíblemente orgulloso —sonrió depredadoramente mientras acercaba su boca a la contraria que se llenaba de sangre y saliva, viendo con lascivia como el Phantomhive intentaba empujar sus dedos con la pequeña lengua. Una hermosa y erótica visión—. Por ello he decidido premiarlo entregándole algo más de placer ¿Qué le parece? —La mirada de Ciel demostraba todo el repudio que le provocaban sus acciones. Una mirada llena de rabia y desconsuelo. El sólo saber que era el causante de tantas emociones crueles le estaba excitando, tanto como el sentir su cuerpo junto al del menor—. Sí, lo sé. Soy demasiado generoso.

_¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de torturarme! ¡Termina de una vez! _Todas esas palabras se reflejaban en las irises azules, pero el demonio hacia caso omiso de ello y continuó con el torturante vaivén que acaloraba sus sentidos. Ciel sentía el cuerpo entumecido y el rechazo por las penetraciones lo dejaban tieso, casi de piedra, haciendo que el dolor se multiplicara y le fuese casi imposible soportarlo. Y Sebastián lo sabía, por eso, como prometió, bajó su mano desocupada para masajear la inexistente erección y con caricias firmes y apasionadas consiguió que el pequeño reaccionara con la cara marcada de humillación.

—No tiene por qué avergonzarse, _bocchan_. Esto es normal, su cuerpo está experimentando, encontrando placer donde antes sólo había dolor ¿Verdad? —Inquirió con la voz tomada, sofocado por los apretones que de vez en cuando el menor ejercía sobre su miembro—. Su cuerpo pide que lo acaricie, _bocchan_. Que lo lama y lo chupe para dejarlo sin una gota de sudor —Ciel seguía tan tenso como antes, a pesar de sentir placer en su sexo, el ardor de su entrada no se camuflaba con nada—. Si se relaja lo disfrutará, mi Lord —mencionó con extraña compasión. Ver demasiadas lágrimas donde antes únicamente había una mirada déspota, lo incomodaba. Con lentitud sacó su miembro del interior del niño y se aisló con cautela. La agitada respiración junto a la notoria humedad de la piel le pellizcaba la libido. Se veía tan majestuosamente débil ante su virilidad húmeda y caliente que goteaba fluidos y sangre. Se veía tan humanamente frágil antes su propia inmortalidad. ¿Cómo no desear quebrar esa pequeña cordura? ¿Cómo no excitarse al saberse dueño de todo ese odio y dolor? ¿Cómo no desearlo…?

—S…sebas…tian… —jadeaba con dificultad el pequeño Phantomhive, sintiéndose impotente y alerta al comportamiento del demonio. No sabía que esperar y eso lo frustraba. Por momentos Sebastián estaba hecho un cruel bastardo y al segundo siguiente lo trataba como una frágil muñeca. La incertidumbre lo destrozaba, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Mi _bocchan_ —Llamó con inusitada ternura mientras adentraba un dígito, otra vez, en la boca del pequeño para que evitar que saliera esa orden que podía fastidiarle todo el plan. Aun así, se deleitó con la sensación húmeda de esa lengua que temblaba bajo su índice—. Lo haremos de nuevo, ésta vez lo haremos bien…

_¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡¿Cómo es eso de que lo haremos de nuevo? ¡¿Bien? ¡¿Dónde rayos está el "bien" incrustado aquí, eh?_ A Ciel le quedo claro que Sebastián no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y se obligó a pensar que esto era por culpa de las palabras del shinigami. Quería enfocar su odio en alguien antes de que terminara gritando de frustración. Su entrada pulsaba y ardía contra más la apretaba, su miembro temblaba enviándole corrientes eléctricas pidiendo atención y la mirada de Sebastián, fija en él, no hacía nada por calmarlo, sólo lo angustiaba más.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar siendo violado por su mayordomo, a pesar de que seguía secretamente enamorado de ese demonio, a pesar de ello… fijó su mirada altiva ante un estupefacto Sebastián que comprendió inmediatamente la orden implícita en ese gesto.

"_Continua de una vez porque será la última_"

Y el demonio quitó el índice de esa sonrojada boca y se agachó para besar esos labios que ya no ofrecían resistencia. Con un asqueroso ahogo incrustado en el pecho, tomó con delicadeza aquellas infantiles piernas que ya no temblaban colocándolas alrededor de su cintura y, con sus brazos bajo esa pequeña espalda, alzó el cuerpo sentándolo sobre él. Ciel se dejó hacer sin decir nada a excepción de esa mirada que Sebastián soportaba con lo que le quedaba de estética y prosiguió a penetrar esa irritada entrada con verdadera suavidad. Ambos sintieron un sofocante ardor envolverlos con saña y aún con ese duelo de miradas, comenzó el lento vaivén enloquecedor, escuchando los sonidos húmedos de la succión, el golpeteo de sus pieles, la gloriosa sensación de ser invadido e invadir, las ansias por querer marcar al otro, la codicia por querer seguir unidos…

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, el momento… las vibraciones en su ser, las exclamaciones de placer, los besos ansiosos, las caricias marcadas, el vaivén frenético, todo ese mar de sensaciones y emociones que a los dos les hizo tensarse por la marea de placer que recorrió sus cuerpos de arriba a abajo hasta llegar a sus miembros que estallaron con ímpetu dejando salir sus exquisitas esencias. Ciel manchaba con temblor ambos cuerpos mientras que Sebastián llenaba a su Amo de sus propios fluidos. Con cada trallazo aferraba más ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo y cuando por fin pudo recobrarse de esas extrañas convulsiones recostó al niño que volvió a formar ese gesto de ultimátum.

Sin pedir opinión lamió con marcada gula cada mancha de semen y sangre que encontrara en esa piel de porcelana. Su hambre estaba siendo levemente saciada y sentía como su energía volvía con fuerza, demostrada gracias a su sombra que formaba dos hermosas alas negras. Se levantó con facilidad de la cama y tapó con las sabanas al joven Phantomhive que ya cerraba sus ojos por el cansancio. Y así, desnudo, con la mirada fija en ese chiquillo, sus alas le cubrieron por completo hasta quedar vestido con el atuendo de la casa Phantomhive quedándose a velar el sueño de su maestro sin que éste se lo hubiera ordenado, dejando su mente en blanco y evitando pensar en que, tal vez, el nudo en su pecho no era por un desgaste de energía demoniaca sino por el más absoluto temor de no volver a estar así, unido, junto a él.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿Qué tal? Todavía estoy sin internet y ahora con las vacaciones, encontrar internet en la playa es "algo" difícil (miento, es imposible ¬ ¬).<p>

Además estoy teniendo problemas con el teclado porque ya no se me marca la que viene después la "i" y antes de la "k" ¿me entienden? tengo que poner las palabras con "K" para que se me active el corrector ortográfico y pueda escribir. Al menos fue lo que se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que casi la cuarta parte del capítulo estaba con marcas rojas hehehe.

Como dicen "No hace falta ser genio, sólo tener ingenio".

Espero que el capítulo les guste porque ahora tenemos a un demonio estupefacto y confuso junto a un Ciel rabioso y vengativo. Vieran la mezcla que quedará hehehe.

¿Y si les adelanto algo? Un pequeño Spoiler para ver qué me dicen, si estoy siendo demasiado predecible.

Con lo que me gusta sorprender. (Quien no guste de leer avances que se abstenga)

**"****Vendría, lo sabía. Como también sabía que lo que iba a hacer no serviría de nada.**

** El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, más el de unos pasos ingresando a la habitación y no pudo controlar su impulso.**

** El disparo resonó en toda la mansión.**

** (…)**

** —¡Maldito depravado! ¡Cómo te atreviste a obligarme!**

** —No exagere Bocchan, no es algo nuevo para usted —Una fuerte y sonora cachetada le dio vuelta el rostro.**

** —¡Eres una basura inútil!**

** —¿Basura? Es usted el que está manchado de su propio semen, mi Señor.**

** —¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero que te me acerques con esas ideas, Sebastián! ¡No volverás a tocar mi cuerpo, es una orden!**

** Sebastián sentía el horrendo pulsar del contrato que estaba en su mano. Nunca antes había negado una orden, pero esta vez no quería cumplirla. Era la primera vez que deseaba algo de forma tan egoísta.**

** —Yes, my Lord."**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>La mansión Phantomhive amanecía en todo su esplendor. Los pajarillos cantaban, el día soleaba, Pluto destruía la mitad del jardín con Finnian intentando detenerlo, Maylene quebraba un juego carísimo de porcelana, Bard intentaba cocinar con su nuevo lanzallamas compacto y Tanaka tomaba su acostumbrada taza de té en un rincón olvidado…<p>

Mentira.

El día era gris debido a la tormenta de nieve nocturna que cubrió a Inglaterra con su frío. Los pajarillos estuvieran bien refugiados si no es que congelados por el invernal viento, Pluto estaba encerrado, y Finnian, junto a Maylene y Bard estaban en la cocina cuchicheando.

Quizás lo único cierto sería Tanaka con su té japonés en su rincón olvidado.

No deseaba moverse. Estaba ahí, quieto, con las sábanas cubriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo y amoratado, con las manos bajo la almohada, totalmente entumecido.

Con los labios fruncidos debido al desprecio.

Sabía que pronto llegaría, quizás en unos pocos segundos más. Estaba seguro de que vendría con su característica sonrisa cínica para correr las cortinas y levantarlo con un "¡Buenos días, _bocchan_!" que casi siempre le irritaba.

Vendría, lo sabía. Como también sabía que lo que iba a hacer no serviría de nada.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, más que el movimiento y algunos segundos de su tiempo. No perdía nada con intentar sacar de su humillado cuerpo algo de esa asquerosa sensación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, más el de unos pasos ingresando a la habitación y no pudo controlar su impulso.

El disparo resonó en toda la mansión.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no serviría de nada! El maldito lo había esquivado con una facilidad insultante y estaba seguro de que la sonrisa socarrona pronto haría aparición para humillarlo todavía más.

Pero, para su extrañeza, el demonio seguía allí, con la cabeza ladeada, dejando entrever el orificio en el que se incrustó la bala, serio… inalterable.

El duelo de miradas se hizo presente.

Sebastián sabía que su Amo amanecería con un humor de perros, que probablemente le despotricaría en la cara sus actos, quizás le diera vuelta el rostro con una cachetada, pero jamás se imaginó que nada más pisar esa alcoba, su Amo sacaría el arma que ocultaba bajo su almohada y le dispararía directamente a la sien. Le tomó una milésima de segundo ladear la cabeza para evitar la bala, pero ya había pasado un minuto y todavía no podía salir de su asombro.

Su _bocchan_ **realmente** deseaba matarlo.

Y el nudo que estaba en su pecho se hizo más grande y pesado conforme pasaban los segundos. Pero él era un mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive y como tal, este tipo de escenas sólo debían ser causa de amonestación, quizás burla.

Pero algo en la mirada de ese niño le cerraba la boca.

Intimidación. ¿Quién diría que él, un demonio de alta categoría, se vería intimidado por un mocoso?

Lo bueno es que nadie más que él era testigo de sus pensamientos.

—Gran puntería, _bocchan_ —comentó con calma, aunque se mantuvo en el lugar. El niño seguía mirándole con esa mueca que al demonio se le tornaba despreciable. Trató de hacer caso omiso y caminó hacia las cortinas para correrlas dejando circular el aire fresco, mas, nuevamente, tuvo que mover su rostro bruscamente cuando otro disparo quiso perforarlo. Otra oportunidad para burlarse, sin embargo, algo le hacía callar. Algo no le dejaba provocar al otro, algo le instaba a mantenerse quieto y…

…Soportar.

Siguió con su tarea de quitar las sábanas y preparar el baño. Ciel bajó el arma hacia sus piernas desnudas y esperó a que el demonio se apareciera por la puerta para llevarlo a bañarse. Cuando el mayordomo abría la boca para que lo acompañara, Ciel disparó tres veces más. Sebastián se hartó del juego y con rapidez desvió el cuarto disparo haciendo que Ciel cayera en la cama con el demonio encima. Para el mayor, el volver a tener ese pequeño cuerpo a su merced le hizo perder la concentración por milésimas dejando que el Phantomhive pudiera asestar un tiro en el hombro del avatar que gracias a ello logró recuperar la conciencia y quitarle el arma al menor. Y éste, al verse sin la pistola no pudo aguantar sus rugidos de frustración.

—¡Maldito depravado! ¡Cómo te atreviste a obligarme!

—No exagere Bocchan, no es algo nuevo para usted —Una fuerte y sonora cachetada le dio vuelta el rostro. Era el primer golpe que le dolía tanto e ignoraba el porqué.

—¡Eres una basura inútil!

—¿Basura? —susurró con desprecio—. Es usted el que está manchado de su propio semen, mi Señor.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero que te me acerques con esas ideas, Sebastián! ¡No volverás a tocar mi cuerpo con esas asquerosas manos, es una orden! —vociferó con el símbolo del contrato brillando en su pupila derecha.

Sebastián sentía el horrendo pulsar del tratado que estaba en su mano. Nunca antes había negado una orden, pero esta vez no quería cumplirla. Era la primera vez que deseaba algo de forma tan egoísta y sin embargo, su estética le hizo pronunciar las palabras consagradas.

—Yes, my Lord.

—¡Ahora, lárgate!

El demonio quiso replicar a pesar de saber la respuesta. —Pero su baño…

—¡LÁRGATE!

—Sí, Amo.

Solo en su habitación, Ciel observó los agujeros hechos por su pistola, la cama revuelta y su cuerpo marcado con semen y sangre. Con el dolor pulsando por cada región de su cuerpo entró en la bañera lista y se sumergió con rapidez, tomando la esponja y tallando con fuerza cada marca que el demonio se encargó de hacer. Se hundió una, dos… diez veces y por fin las lágrimas no aguantaron más cayendo por el rostro de un niño que sollozaba ahogado por su desmenuzado corazón.

Y Sebastián con su fino oído recuperado, continuaba con su pose estoica observando la puerta de aquella alcoba donde hizo suyo a quien debía servir, escuchando ese llanto tan patético y lamentable del que alguna vez fue un niño que confiaba ciegamente en él. Y el ahogo junto a la ansiedad de sus músculos que deseaban llegar hacia el chico para al menos confortarlo con su presencia, se incrementaban, dejándole una amarga sensación en la garganta.

Y con la mirada fija en la bala que brillaba al quedar atrapada en la puerta comprendió como se llamaba la sensación que le embargaba.

Impotencia.

* * *

><p><strong>A ver, queridas y queridos míos.<strong>

**Tengo una jaqueca monumental por culpa de un resfrío de verano (la gracia y molestia está en que ya casi finalizamos el verano). Ya tengo avanzados otros dos capítulos pero esto de jugar con la "J" me está dando hastío. Y comprarme un teclado inalámbrico no está en mi presupuesto por ahora. Y así y todo no quiero dejar este proyecto igual que me pasó con "El Valor de ser Rubio" que a pesar de tener un capitulo avanzado no me atrevo a publicarlo porque lo siento insulso y falto de ese mínimo de emoción que debe tener alguna de mis historias. **

**Espero publicar pronto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con rapidez.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Ciel-kun!<p>

La chillona voz de Lizzy logró que Ciel saltara de su sillón como si fuese un gato. Estaba tan cansado, adolorido y metido en ese contrato que llevaba dos horas sin poder leer más que la primera estrofa. La sacudida que le hizo la rubia casi lo saca volando de la oficina y aunque trataba de enfocarse en sus palabras que seguramente eran de reproche por olvidarse de ella, apenas si las escuchaba como si fueran ecos lejanos.

Tenía que volver a la tierra de una buena vez o ese demonio se reiría en su cara al darse cuenta de que había conseguido lo que quería.

Burlarse de el.

—¡Ciel-kun! ¡Por favor! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Y el pequeño no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

Aquí es cuando viene el arrepentimiento.

Lizzy le había invitado a una prestigiosa cafetería en el barrio comercial de Londres. Era un local reservado y fresco con un hermoso colorido gracias a la gran diversidad en sus flores y decorados. El frío había menguado así que el contraste de las flores con el de la nieve le hacía recordar la primavera. Un lugar bonito sin duda.

Lamentablemente en lo que a comida se refería, era un desastre.

Los platos le resultaban insulsos aunque estuvieran bien proporcionados y decorados. Sabía que no había mejor cocinero que su mayordomo que esperaba el término de la velada a su lado. Pero luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado, lo último que haría sería acrecentar el jodido ego del demonio no comiendo ese plato.

Así que con la bilis atorada, siguió devorando ese "exquisito" postre con una mirada de "maravilla" total.

Y Lizzy no podía estar más contenta por haber sonsacado a Ciel una simple sonrisa de amistad.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Lizzy siempre buscaba alguna forma de sacarlo de ese retraimiento y soledad. Era un brillo demasiado chispeante para su gusto, pero brillo al fin y al cabo.

Un pequeño rastro de luz entre toda la mierda a su alrededor.

Sabía que no podía jugar al matrimonio con Lizzy, después de todo no viviría mucho más. Pero, no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería su vida si la compartiera con la pequeña condesa. ¿Sería algo más movida? ¿Quizás podrían sentirse a gusto con una familia como la que él mismo tuvo no hace mucho? ¿O se encerraría en el trabajo como hacen muchos hoy en día? ¿Cómo sería…?

—¿Cómo sería compartir una vida contigo, Lizzy? —susurró cálidamente mientras observaba a la jovencita que le comentaba sobre uno de sus tantos viajes al extranjero.

Susurro inaudible que el viento se encargó de no revelar. Excepto para un demonio que a pesar de su estoica postura, mostraba una mirada casi infernal.

_¿Te piensas escapar del contrato, mi señor? ¿Acaso piensas escoger una vida normal?_

—…Entonces ¿Crees que podríamos ir, Ciel? Sería tan romántico —exclamó soñadora ante la atenta mirada del pequeño Phantomhive que analizaba la propuesta de la chica con las palabras del shinigami revoloteando en su mente.

"_Un amor abierto, libre… uno sincero que no sólo provoque dolor_"

Tal vez no estuviera enamorado de su mayordomo, quizás únicamente estaba prendado de él por ser la única mano que lo sacó de esa jaula. Después de todo si realmente estuviera enamorado ¿Cómo era que Sebastián se había recuperado? Porque estaba claro que se había curado, no demostraba dolor o fatiga, mucho menos el tener algún sentimiento o emoción. Estaba quizás más frío que de costumbre, pero seguramente era porque no tenía ánimos de molestarlo o tal vez estaba atento a que no le volara la cabeza con un tiro como gustoso deseaba realizar.

Quizás… quizás debía poner sus sentimientos en Lizzy y así vivir por una vez, un amor de verdad.

Pero para eso necesitaba comprometerse de verdad con ella. Traerla a la mansión o quizás visitarla más seguido. Necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, de su corazón, antes de que los fragmentos que quedaban fueran pisoteados por ese demonio bastardo.

Necesitaba esa luz.

Y Sebastián, intuyendo la estrategia de su _bocchan_, se acercó sutilmente a su espalda y levantó sus manos para golpear con rapidez y certeza los nervios del cuello logrando que Ciel cayera en sus brazos, inconsciente.

—¡Ciel! ¿Pero, que le pasó? —La jovencita se había levantado con rapidez para ver a su amado prometido que continuaba desmayado en los brazos del mayordomo que justamente había logrado atraparlo antes de que cayera al piso.

—El Señor está muy cansado, Señorita Elizabeth, estuvo algo resfriado y aún no se ha recuperado del todo —mintió el demonio mientras acercaba más el pequeño cuerpo ante la cara de pena de la jovencita.

—¿Enfermo? Pero el dijo que estaba de viaje…

—Fue para no preocuparla, además el aire aún sigue helado, probablemente recayó por eso. Creo que sería mejor volver a la mansión y que usted regrese a su casa, Señorita Elizabeth. Con gusto prepararé su carruaje.

—¡Pero…! ¿Y si necesita que alguien le ayude en la noche? Tal vez se sienta solo estando tan enfermo. Además yo seré su esposa pronto y tengo que velar por su salud, ¿Verdad? —preguntó a un serio mayordomo que escuchaba el discurso de la chica con una imperceptible mueca de desprecio.

—Aun no es tiempo, sería mejor que usted aprendiera otros temas de etiqueta. _Bocchan_ se sentiría despreciable si se diera cuenta de que ha perdido sus estudios por preocuparse por él, enfermo. Usted sabe cómo es de orgulloso.

—Tienes razón, Sebastián-san. Será mejor irnos o puede que empeore. Te lo encargo mucho, por favor.

El demonio sonrió con complicidad. —Lo deja en buenas manos, señorita Elizabeth.

El viaje hasta la mansión no demoró demasiado. Lizzy no tuvo tiempo de ver a su prometido cuando Sebastián, a los dos minutos, ya le avisaba de su carruaje listo. Y con gritos de petición, los caballos siguieron el camino y el coche se perdió de vista ante un Sebastián que no quiso analizar su arrebato por alejar a ese "estorbo" como estaba dispuesto a llamar.

Entregó las últimas órdenes del día y caminó hacia la recámara del pequeño que seguía inconsciente. Con una inusitada ternura acarició el infantil rostro sintiendo el contrato sangrar en su mano izquierda. La orden sometía y le impedía continuar con ese gesto al que no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza. Pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba acariciarlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¿Queriendo huir, Ciel? —murmuró quedamente mientras alejaba sus dedos de esa pálida piel—. ¿Queriendo hacer una vida normal cuando fuiste tú quien mencionó jamás huir de nuestro pacto? —Acercó sus labios hacia el fino cuello besándolo con suavidad y cada célula de su avatar vibró con ese simple acto. A final de cuentas no estaba incumpliendo con la orden al no tocarlo con las manos ¿Verdad?—. Pequeño estúpido. Sigo siendo un demonio a tus órdenes, pero eso no significa que podrás huir de mí. Tendrás que cumplir conmigo. Me diste tu alma y no la cambiaré por nada, mucho menos agregaré _ese_ condimento cuando no es necesario. No lo quiero —Siguió murmurando ante un dormido Ciel como si este pudiese oírlo en su subconsciente—. Y si para que te mantengas así debo eliminar a los estorbos, no dudes que lo haré, mi pequeño _bocchan_ —concluyó alzando la vista con los ojos brillando demoniacos. Su mente imaginaba la forma exquisita en que devoraría ese suculento platillo y el paladar le picaba de la ansiedad. Con los colmillos húmedos marcó con pequeños arañazos la cristalina piel evocando a su mente la forma tan despiadadamente exquisita en la que lo hizo suyo la noche anterior.

Su plan iba a la perfección, aunque no estaba en sus planes gozar tanto de ello y en su fuero interno, sentía que podría acostumbrarse.

Y en estos momentos, la falta de negación del pequeño le aliviaba en algún sentido que no tenía intenciones de comprender.

—No falta mucho para que esos sentimientos de odio y venganza envuelvan con fuerza tu suculenta alma, _bocchan_, por eso tendremos que ser pacientes y seguir jugando al gato y al ratón —Lamió esos labios cereza con una lentitud que le supo orgásmica—. No me odies, mi Lord, esto es culpa tuya… —En el momento en que esa acusación salió de sus labios se separó con rapidez del pequeño cuerpo inconsciente. Le miró como si esas palabras hubieran causado una revelación que por años le había sido negada—. Sí. Es culpa tuya. Si no tuvieras esta alma tan deseable ni siquiera me hubiera pensado acercarme a ti. Si fueras como los demás, hace mucho que hubiera cumplido mi parte del contrato y devorado tu alma. Pero como no eres común he tenido que soportar tu presencia más tiempo del normal —Quiso acercar sus dedos a esos mechones azulados, pero el pulsante contrato le contuvo de hacerlo. Y una rabia que no sabía que podía consumirlo le hizo revelar sus colmillos y atacar con sus labios la boca dormida del niño que aun en sus sueños rechazaba el contacto. Sebastián ignoraba que su respiración estaba acelerada, que el cuerpo le hormigueaba de ansias y que su mirada reflejaba mucho más que ira. Sólo tomó conciencia de que tener ese cuerpo alteraba su ser de una forma inexplicable y que por esas razones debía mantenerse lejos de él.

Con una calma que no sentía desvistió al niño, le colocó su camisón de dormir y arropó para que el frío no le llegara. Cerró las ventanas, juntó las cortinas y con una premeditada lentitud apagó las velas del candelabro quedándose a oscuras observando al joven Phantomhive respirar acompasado en un sueño que no parecía alterado, llegando a la conclusión de que el rostro de ese niño amargado cambiaba de forma sublime mostrado una faceta que se denominaba más allá de lo hermoso.

Ese niño era bello dormido. Y él, a su lado, se sintió complacido de ser el único ser en la tierra que pudiese contemplarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**Hello**** loco you! Ya estoy de vuelta con un teclado anexo Wiiiii. ****(A pesar de mi felicidad mi presupuesto no dice lo mismo. Por ahí hay una billetera mirándome con odio ò_ó)**

**Jamás había visto tantas marcas rojas en mis documentos por culpa de las faltas de ortografía gracias a la ausencia de la "jota". Y uno que ignora la importancia de algunas letras del abecedario.**

**Es la primera vez en años de escritura en la que tengo que usar el corrector de Word como cuatro veces por cada capítulo para descartar cualquier error. Y así y todo se me pasan algunos "tics".**

**De cualquier forma espero que esta vez nada me retrase porque ya era mucho el que fallara por culpa del teclado como para que ahora se me escape la musa.**

**Un gustazo enorme saludarlos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque el próximo estará lleno de sorpresas. Aún falta descubrir si nuestro mayordomo comprenderá alguna vez que diablos le pasa.**

**Xauxau**


	12. Chapter 12

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

* * *

><p>—Phantomhive, que… extraño verlo por aquí —La condesa Frances Middleford le recibió con su estoica pose aunque en su voz se notaba la confusión. Ciel Phantomhive no pisaba su mansión desde que había sucedido la tragedia.<p>

—Siento esta visita inesperada, pero solicito su permiso para salir con mi prometida —Tanto la condesa como el propio Sebastián que se encontraba a su espalda abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

El demonio no se esperaba esa revelación. Estaba seguro de que el Conde iría a la mansión de los Middleford con la intención de evitar las escapadas de Lady Elizabeth y pensar con claridad en su hogar de forma solitaria. Pero jamás creyó que el muy bastardo seguiría con ese plan de mantener a la jovencita cerca de él.

_Más le valía no huir de __**él**__._

—¿A qué se debe sus intenciones, Phantomhive? Según tengo entendido usted se encontraba en un viaje de negocios no hace mucho y la probabilidad de que se mantenga ocupado debido a las actividades comerciales es alta. No creo que pasar tiempo con Elizabeth sea su prioridad por ahora —increpó con seguridad.

—He tomado conciencia de la falta de comunicación que afecta mi relación con Elizabeth. Creo que es hora de que probemos nuestra compatibilidad y constituyamos una… mejor unión… antes de nuestro matrimonio.

Para Sebastián fue como una patada en su inexistente hígado.

Sin embargo para la estoica Condesa, esa revelación le causó cuidado.

—¿Probar su compatibilidad? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Acaso no estás seguro de este compromiso, Ciel?

El pequeño, por su parte, le observó fijamente. —Ambos sabemos que esta unión difícilmente será "normal". Si Elizabeth no está dispuesta a seguir _este_ ritmo es mejor dejar el compromiso de una vez por todas —mencionó con secretismo aunque la Condesa le comprendió de inmediato. Estaban hablando de su doble posición como el Perro Guardián de la Reina. Su hija siempre se vería envuelta en peligro por culpa de su primo y su trabajo. Era algo que se debía considerar.

—Elizabeth lo entiende.

—No —Negó suavemente—. Lo sabe, pero no lo comprende.

Hasta el momento la conversación no dejaba entrever el verdadero sentido de aquella visita. Ciel deseaba pasar más tiempo con Lizzy y la Condesa Frances estaba segura de que eran otros los planes del pequeño. Pero si éste solicitaba con tanto empeño la aceptación de aquella cita, ella no tenía motivos para negársela.

Aunque no fuera una mujer de presentimientos, estaba segura de que el día de hoy su hija lloraría mucho. Ciel no se mostraba ni feliz, ni entusiasmado. Más bien parecía que concretaba un inoportuno negocio que se encontraba de camino a la meta principal.

—Paula, llama a Elizabeth. Dile que el conde Phantomhive desea verle —La sirvienta, parada unos pasos atrás, sólo menciono un "En seguida, Señora" para correr hacia la recámara de la pequeña Condesa que soltó un grito de júbilo que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

La Dama se retiró con la galanura y altivez de siempre dejando por breves segundos al pequeño conde y al mayordomo solos. Y contrario a lo que creía Ciel, Sebastián no mencionó ni una palabra de sarcasmo ni mostró tensión en su rostro.

Parecía indiferente.

Aunque de haber visto su sombra no hubiese pensado lo mismo. Era la viva imagen de unas llamas infernales.

—Sebastián, quiero que prepares todo para un día de campo en las praderas aledañas a la mansión, las que están cerca del caudal. No cometas errores y en cuanto termines, desaparece. ¿Comprendes? —Ordenó mirándole por el rabillo. El mayordomo sólo hizo una venia como respuesta dejando a un Ciel algo alerta, cosa que notó el perspicaz demonio.

—¿Sucede algo, _bocchan_? —preguntó con un suave y cínico tono—. ¿Alguna petición más? —Reiteró observando la mandíbula tensa de su joven maestro y con demoniaca rapidez tomó aquella barbilla para susurrar sobre esos infantiles labios sin borrar su sonrisa diabólica—, ¿Algún temor?

Ciel, de forma automática, no demoró más que un segundo en sacar su pistola y apuntar a la garganta del mayor. —Acercate un milímetro más y te volaré la cabeza —murmuró en un tono glacial que congelaría al más valiente. Pero Sebastián era de todo, menos cobarde.

—Sabe que no moriré aun si me desfigura —mencionó con diversión, aunque retirando la mano debido a la odiosa orden de no tocarlo.

—El dolor no te es indiferente, demonio. Pero estoy seguro de que un rechazo tan evidente será una cicatriz imperdonable en tu ya muy descuidada estética. ¿Verdad? —Ciel se levantó del asiento, alejándose de un Sebastián de mirada asesina. Y aunque al pequeño todavía le temblaban las rodillas por tener a ese individuo tan cerca, jamás se dejaría atropellar por ese maldito manipulador.

Jamás.

Un par de segundo después, Elizabeth entraba con una algarabía enorme lanzándose sobre un desconcentrado Conde que cayó de bruces con ella encima.

—¡Lizzy!

—¡Ciel, que alegría! ¡Te eché mucho de menos! ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿No quieres descansar? —preguntaba atolondradamente sin levantarse del pequeño ni soltarse de su abrazo. Estaba tan dichosa por la visita que difícilmente podía controlar su alegría. Ciel había venido a visitarla a su mansión, ¡Sin obligarlo!, como antes de que sucediera todo aquello. Todo eso que borró esa sonrisa que tan desesperadamente quería volver a ver.

—Calma Lizzy, sería mejor si nos levantamos del piso, ¿No crees?

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Es tan inesperado! —exclamaba con regocijo mientras alisaba los vuelos de su vestido y ayudaba a Ciel a levantarse—. ¿Y a dónde iremos? Es una cita, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí, Ciel-kun?

El pequeño conde no respondió de inmediato. Estaba concentrado en sentir aunque fuera una mínima chispa en torno a su prima. Algo que realmente le dijera que iba por buen camino. Que no estaba cometiendo un error al involucrarla en su vida. Sin embargo, al no sentir nada más que lástima, tomó la pequeña mano sutilmente y la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo, esperando con ansias que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Pero éste no respondía más que con frívolos latidos.

"_Realmente no siento nada_", pensó.

—¿…Ciel? —preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel, desprevenida de ese afectuoso abrazo que llevaba años sin sentir. Alzó la vista ante la mirada pensativa que reaccionó a su anterior pregunta.

—Será mejor que traigas un chal contigo. Iremos a un lugar fresco. No quiero que enfermes.

—¡Claro!

El trayecto a Ciel se le hizo largo. Las conversaciones de Lizzy no captaban su interés en absoluto y el monólogo junto con sus mínimos monosílabos rebotaban en la pequeña carroza que se movía rauda hacia la mansión. No vio a Sebastián después de que ayudara a Elizabeth a bajar del coche y ahora se encaminaban juntos hacia el lugar donde estaría el mayordomo esperándolos con la escena puesta. Se sumergía en sus pensamientos deliberando en alguna fórmula para sentir por Lizzy algo más que cariño fraternal, pero no se le ocurría otra manera más que fingir ser el novio atento y considerado. Aunque sabía que eso iría contra sus propios propósitos. Ilusionar a Lizzy no estaba en sus planes y era algo que no deseaba que pesara en su conciencia.

Por otra parte Elizabeth sabía que Ciel no le estaba prestando atención, pero aun en su pena, se sentía dichosa de contar con al menos su presencia. Ciel le tomaba la mano inconscientemente caminando a paso ligero y seguro demostrando su respetable condición de Conde y temido Perro Guardián. No dudaba de su sangre fría para algunas cosas, pero ella estaba segura de que Ciel seguía siendo ese niño libre y feliz que jugaba con ella al matrimonio. Que corría a su lado para pillarla, que se escondía entre los arbustos esperando pasar desapercibido de su instinto femenino (aunque en realidad Ciel no era muy bueno para esconderse). Estaba segura de que dentro de esos ojos azules de hielo, estaba aquel primo sonriente que muy pronto compartiría la vida con ella. Haciendo su sueño realidad.

Casarse enamorada.

La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras seguía a Ciel hacia un pequeño campo cubierto de frondosos árboles frutales que endulzaban el aire. La vista era hermosa, con un camino de gravilla y pasto junto a unas rebeldes flores que sobresalían de las grandes piedras ovaladas, alisadas gracias al caudal de un río transparente que llevaba las hojas caídas en su superficie.

Un espectáculo lleno de misticismo y romance.

—Ven Lizzy, siéntate aquí —Señaló Ciel hacia un mantel de estilo escocés estirado sobre el prado con la comida dispuesta.

La rubia se recostó correctamente bajo la sombra de uno de los hermosos naranjos en flor asombrada de ver como Ciel se esmeraba por atenderla. Y con la curiosidad latente no pudo evitar escudriñar:

—¿Y Sebastián?

Al joven Conde, la pregunta, le arrancó un imperceptible gruñido. —La idea de esta convivencia es que disfrutemos nosotros solos, sin terceros de por medio —Elizabeth se sonrojó por lo directo de esa frase. Su volátil imaginación se echó a andar a kilómetros de allí, algo que el menor notó de inmediato—. ¿Te incomoda que estemos solos? —inquirió con suspicacia.

—¡No! ¡No! —Negaba moviendo las manos exageradamente—. Es sólo que me pareció extraño, es todo. Aunque… —Quiso continuar su explicación, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué tal si Ciel se enojaba por sus palabras? _Tal vez sería mejor guardar silencio_, pensaba.

Mientras el menor se preguntaba si todo con Lizzy sería así de predecible y monótono. Pero como buen conde, tendría que llevar esto hacia donde realmente deseaba llegar.

A donde no fuera una carga.

—Elizabeth —La rubia quiso regañarlo por mencionar su nombre completo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ciel tenía una mueca de seriedad sepulcral—. Creo que sería bueno que a partir de ahora nos comunicáramos mejor. Quizás te cueste, sin embargo, es mejor si cooperamos para que esto funcione. No quiero que creas que esto me tiene sin cuidado y que lo considere simplemente un trámite, pero tampoco deseo que te vuelvas una mujer amargada y sola por culpa de mi… oficio.

—Tía Rachel no tenía problemas con esto, Ciel —El pequeño tensó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de su madre—. Sé que podemos estar juntos, que estamos destinados. No tienes que preocuparte por mi o mi opinión. Nunca dudes de que seguiré a tu lado así debamos enfrentarnos al mundo. Yo siempre estaré apoyándote porque quiero que seas feliz.

Ciel le sonrió por compromiso aunque Lizzy lo tomó como una aceptación a sus palabras. Siguieron conversando de otros temas mientras merendaban, Elizabeth con temas triviales y Ciel tratando de seguir el hilo para no parecer tan perdido y desinteresado. Unas horas después, la joven dormía recostada en un tronco con sus raíces ocultas de amapolas, cubierta con su chal de lino azul mientras el chico la veía dormir inmerso en sus reflexiones.

"_Me estoy equivocando. No puedo enamorarme de Lizzy de la noche a la mañana_", pensó acertadamente mientras empuñaba la mano con impotencia. Lizzy siempre sería su prima, quizás amiga, pero jamás ocuparía el lugar de ese individuo oscuro que mancilló aún más su cuerpo esa madrugada. Recordando las palabras de Undertaker, debía enamorarse, sentir amor puro y real, pero Sebastián estaba enraizado en su moribundo corazón y no hallaba manera de sacarlo. Sólo seguir como hasta ahora, ignorando ese sentimiento y enterrándolo en el olvido, evitando que saliera de control y nublara su juicio. ¿Acaso tenía más opciones? ¿Realmente había alguna forma de sentir por alguien más lo que su corazón ya destinaba a otra persona?

—No entiendo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —murmuró sin voz recordando a Undertaker.

—Siempre pensé que usted jamás mostraría por la señorita Elizabeth algo más que tolerancia —La voz de Sebastián en su oído le produjo un espantoso escalofrío. Tal vez en su mente podía enfrentar a Sebastián sin reparos, pero su cuerpo recordaba muy bien lo que ese demonio era capaz de hacer.

—Te dije claramente que quería que desaparecieras. ¿Te estas revelando a mis órdenes?

—Por supuesto que no, _bocchan_, pero no puede culparme —Se justificó de inmediato mientras se posaba a un lado del niño—, el que usted este solo, aquí, con la señorita… son una presa fácil.

—¿Para ti? —Sonrió con malicia preparado con su arma en la mano. El demonio miró el revólver, indiferente—. Aun si fuese una presa fácil para otros "demonios", siempre contaría con tu presencia para salvarme, ¿No es así? A menos, claro, que ya no te sientas tan seguro de tus habilidades.

—Debe evitar subestimarme, _bocchan_. Ambos sabemos que soy capaz de _muchas_ cosas —Imprimió el doble sentido con presunción.

Ciel miró a Lizzy, inseguro de continuar con la conversación en su presencia aun dormida, por lo que prefirió levantarse iniciando una caminata hacia el interior del bosque frutal. Sebastián le seguía un paso atrás con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Temeroso de que la señorita se entere de su pecaminoso cuerpo?

El pequeño lo atajó de inmediato. —Suficiente de evasivas. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto, Sebastián? —preguntó aunque continuó hablando sin esperar contestación—. Hacerte de mi cuerpo no te entregará ningún provecho y por lo que puedo intuir, el que Undertaker me dijera que debía "enamorarme" te ha sulfurado. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que es por el bien de mi objetivo —Impuso sus puntos sin dudar—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser un lastre?

El demonio hizo brillar sus ojos con ira. —No necesito que se _sacrifique_ de una manera tan repugnante, _mi Lord _—escupió sus palabras mostrando los colmillos—. Yo no siento debilidad alguna, y lo que ocurrió en días pasados debió ser una simple maldición gitana. Ya no hay nada que temer al respecto.

—¡No te exasperes por nada! —Reprendió severamente como cuando lo entrenaba para ser un mayordomo—. Has actuado como un maniático estos días y ahora mismo me demuestras que no estas controlando tus emociones. Sin duda sigues maldito y eso no puedo tolerarlo —Bufó tocándose el puente de la nariz tratando de menguar la inicial jaqueca—. Comportarte como psicópata no ayuda, Sebastián. Si realmente no quieres que me enamore, yo no tengo problemas, pero resuelve tu maldito estado. El que te emociones no me interesa, pero si tus habilidades merman entonces tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. Y ya sabes de cuales se tratan. No me hagas tratarte como a un estorbo —Sentenció.

Sebastián guardó silencio secretamente maravillado. Su maestro no mostraba inseguridad aún después de haberlo violado. No se veía confundido ni temeroso de volver a pasar por lo mismo. Lo manejaba como un simple obstáculo que le causó algo de molestia corporal. Algo que podía manejar sin tanta parafernalia para su propio beneficio.

Lo estaba haciendo ver a él, un demonio de categoría, como un maldito descontrolado.

¿Desde cuándo ese chiquillo podía manejarlo?

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no darle la razón a ese niño. Porque a pesar de que aún continuaba con esas asquerosas sensaciones, era SU cena la que estaba por cambiar y **eso** era lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Su _bocchan_ no le odiaba más de lo que ya lo hacía y el que manejara las cosas de ese modo sólo lo estaban dejando en evidencia. Tendría que ser más prudente a partir de ahora.

—Me disculpo por mi deshonroso comportamiento, mi Lord. Estos días han sido confusos. Sin embargo, quiero que comprenda mis intenciones: No deseo cambiar nada de usted —mencionó con gravedad absoluta.

—¿Y usar mi cuerpo te pareció una maravillosa idea? —Señaló burlesco detallando la mirada del demonio—. Eso te hizo ver como un _despreciable_ **humano inseguro **—Añadió con rencor.

—Así suene como algo trillado, mi Lord, usar su cuerpo fue una forma de marcar mi territorio. Usted me pertenece. Yo lo deseo tal y como es, no quiero que nada ni nadie empañe su exquisita alma —Se disculpó decepcionado de sí mismo componiendo una mueca de rendición y arrodillándose frente a su señor.

—Pues caíste en un error de humanos, Sebastián. Tú me perteneces, no necesito recordártelo, como también ambos sabemos que yo soy tuyo —Afirmó con la mirada en alto quitándose el parche mostrando su ojo con el contrato brillando en su palidez—, hasta el final.

Ambos se miraron fijamente demostrándose orgullosos. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer aunque estuvieran equivocados y sin modo alguno de volver atrás. Ambos estaban unidos por el contrato, juntos en un remolino lleno de repugnante dolor. Uno entregaría al otro aquello que fervientemente deseaba pagándose con el sacrificio del contrario. Era dar y recibir, sin grises de por medio, algo que ambos comprendían.

Excepto una jovencita que escuchaba todo detrás de un arbusto de arándanos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Significado de las Flores:<span>**

**Azahar de Naranjo o Azahar de Toronja: Amor Paternal.**

**Amapolas: Sueño**

**Arándanos: Traición.**

**Bueno, aquí con un capítulo más largo. Ya viene el final de esta pareja en discordia (que no quiere decir que ya llegamos al final del fic) aun falta mucho recorrido para llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.**

**Cuidense mucho chicos y chicas. y espero verlos pronto. Ahora me pondré a contestar sus hermosos Reviews que cada día me animan a continuar.**

**Por cierto estoy intentando hacer un blog donde quiero comunicar mis avances y mis mini historias que no calzan aquí:**

**h t t p : / / jannideath . blog spot .com/?zx=d3d755c1b4777cd7**

**Dentro de poco lo actualizaré asi que espero les guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pensamientos en Cursiva._

Términos japoneses:

_Bocchan_: Joven Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

* * *

><p>Llorar es un gran escape para el dolor. O, mejor dicho, una increíble mueca demostrativa de cuan terrible y punzante es aquel dolor. Un dolor agonizante y torturante. Un dolor que va más allá de lo que un humano puede soportar. Algo que tambalea tu cordura que se sostiene de un insignificante hilo que se balancea entre el abismo y la meta es la paz.<p>

Elizabeth creyó sentirse así por un par de segundos.

Un par de segundos que pasaron… y con ellos: el dolor. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso no se pregonaba enamorada de Ciel? ¿No que deseaba compartir su vida con él? ¿No era verdad que lo único que anhelaba desde que tenía uso de razón era vivir a su lado? ¿Qué la amara como ella a él?

¿Entonces no era verdad?

_** Si sientes dolor es una forma de saber que "sientes". Sentiste algo fuerte por alguien, lo idolatraste por tanto, para que en un par de segundos, toda la seguridad que alguna vez tuviste se esfume.**_

_** Qué ironía, ¿No?**_

_¡¿Por qué?!__** Te preguntas, **__¡¿Por qué si yo lo amo?!_

_** Y yo te contesto: ¿Realmente lo amaste?**_

_** No, mí querida Elizabeth. Tú nunca lo amaste. Para ti era un juego de niños. Un juego infantil. El de la mamá y el papá ¿Recuerdas? Ese que te gustaba jugar con Ciel porque algún día se convertiría en dueño de todo el imperio Phantomhive. Sería un hombre digno de respetar y embelesar, y estaría contigo del gancho mientras todas te admirarían envidiosas de tu suerte. Carcomiéndose las uñas porque tú serías quien ocuparía la derecha de un portentoso hombre. De alguien fuerte y poderoso que te daría tu lugar. Y te haría sentir una reina ¿Lo olvidaste? Te transformaste en una hermosa dama delicada y de gracia, para no asustarlo con tu habilidad con la espada, para que siguiera sobre ti, acunándote. Protegiéndote. Como todo caballero hacia su princesa. **_

_** ¡Tú querías ser la princesa!**_

_** ¿O no, Elizabeth?**_

—Yo… Yo…

El rostro de una hermosa condesa rubia estaba manchado de lágrimas dolientes. Sus manos cubiertas por los guantes que ya se hallaban húmedos y pastosos tratando de ocultar su rostro desfigurado por un llanto silencioso. El cabello desgreñado agitado por el viento de una carrerilla vil que sus pies ejercían, huyendo de esas palabras que la seguían como ecos en su cabeza.

** "Usar su cuerpo fue una forma de marcar mi territorio"**

** "Usted me pertenece"**

—Si tan solo hubiesen sido esas únicas palabras —susurró al viento que la despeinaba un poco más—. Si tan solo no le hubieras respondido…

**"Yo soy tuyo" **

—Ciel…

A pesar de su nublada vista corría con el dolor a cuestas, buscando mitigar esas voces, huyendo de esa voz que la convencía de que su amor no era tan profundo como ella estaba segura. Una horrenda oscuridad la envolvía y sintió se presa de ella como un ratón acorralado. Y los murmullos se hacían más fuertes como las pisadas de un cazador victorioso.

_**¿A que le temes, Elizabeth? Ambos sabemos la verdad. Es mejor irte. Hacerte a un lado. Él no vendrá por ti, porque él le pertenece a ese mayordomo negro. Le pertenece a un Demonio…**_

—**…**_**A mí.**_

—Sebastián…

El murmullo apagado de la joven hizo sonreír al demonio con malicia.

Todo iba según lo planeado. Todo, incluyendo deshacerse de los estorbos. Y —mirando a la pequeña con desprecio— ésta, principalmente.

Porque de todos los potenciales enemigos, Elizabeth Middleford era el peor. Simplemente porque con ella no podía usar ni sus garras ni su veneno, sólo su angustiante dolor. Qué conveniente ¿Verdad?

Los pasos de sus lustrados zapatos negros eran inaudibles en la naturaleza al igual que el bosque completo que esperaba con nerviosismo que el demonio se marchara. Y para la pequeña, aquella falta de sonido le hizo sentirse asfixiada en una burbuja imaginaria.

—¿Por qué…?

—Señorita Elizabeth. Las mentiras caen por su propio peso. Esto es algo que debía saber tarde o temprano. Usted estaba consciente de ello —Con aplastante seguridad se colocó frente a la joven que se sintió intimidada por la mirada cruel del mayordomo—. Ambos sabemos que _Bocchan_ jamás le amó, le ama, **ni le amará…**

—Porque te pertenece —Completó una ida rubia ante la voz siniestra que hacía eco en su mente.

—_**Así es, mi querida Elizabeth. Ciel ya tiene a quien querer, y tú solo estorbas. ¿No te das cuenta?**_ —Esas palabras taladraron la conciencia de la pequeña.

—¡Pero Ciel… él dijo que me quería!

—_**Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Elizabeth. Ciel te quiere, sin duda alguna, pero no eres a quien ama. No te va a amar, reconócelo. ¿Es que lo vas a obligar a aceptar el compromiso? ¿Lo obligarás a estar a tu lado…? ¿Lo quieres infeliz? **_—preguntó con una cínica sonrisa comprensiva.

—¡Pero es que yo…! Siempre, siempre soñé con el día que iría a la iglesia, donde él estaría esperándome en el altar… —Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña condesa era absorbida por una neblina espesa que le hacía alucinar cada escenario que su memoria evocaba—. Estaría esperando por mi… ¡Yo lo haría feliz! —Gritó con desesperación.

Sebastián le miró como quien observa a un animal herido tratando de curarse.

—¿Esa es tu razón? Oh, querida. Cuan egoísta puedes ser. Después de todo el dolor que ha sufrido mi pequeño Señor, lo encadenarás a una vida sombría con tu patética existencia revoloteado a su alrededor. Le quitarás su paz, su calma, sólo para tenerlo como el trofeo que tanto anhelas demostrar…

—No…

—Lo unirás a ti para ser una señora de bien, para engrandecer tu fortuna y tu vanidad —Elizabeth se veía a si misma con un hermoso vestido entallado y a un Ciel mayor mirando el vacío con melancolía.

—No… no… —Los ecos se hicieron uno en su mente desquebrajada.

—_**Lo hundirás en la miseria de la soledad, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando no la siente, exclamando un gemido de un placer inexistente, harás que su cuerpo se revuelva de asco y putrefacción.**_

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—Negaba con las manos tapando sus oídos y los ojos cerrados del terror tratando de evadir esos horribles escenarios que la atormentaban como dagas en su conciencia.

—Y al final su vida terminará en un cuarto cerrado con pistola en mano, añorando mi presencia para calmarlo y así poner fin a su vida —susurró el demonio en su oído—, disparando el cargador sobre su cráneo.

—¡NO!

Nadie, a excepción del demonio, escuchó el lamentable alarido.

Quien viera a la hermosa jovencita hiperactiva se horrorizaría con el escenario que Sebastián había creado. Una joven llorosa con el rostro húmedo y asquerosamente pegajoso, los dorados bucles desarmados y crispados, el vestido raído por ramas y arbustos que se resistieron a su paso y la piel marcada por espinas de rosales salvajes que cortaron tan terso y lozano rostro. Todo enmarcado por la posición de cuclillas, escondida entre los vuelos del vestido y sus rodillas, evitando la mirada de quien sólo reía por su desdicha.

La sombra reptaba entre su cuerpo y los arbustos, haciéndola caer en una depresión angustiosa y eterna, donde su amor era despreciado y su presencia inútil. Donde el abismo y la sangre correr parecían opciones más factibles que sobrevivir.

—Que sensible —mencionó el demonio, indiferente.

_Pasaran eones y la mentalidad humana seguirá igual de moldeable y despreciable_, pensaba Sebastián. Aquel llamado "el bichito de la duda" sólo eran simples temores que, con un par de concretas oraciones, terminaban siendo cataclismos para cualquier ser razonable. Tontas confusiones que los demonios usaban para acorralar a la presa y que esta actuara acorde a sus deseos y pensamientos.

Un juego que le aburría en extremo.

La mente de Elizabeth Middleford era demasiado insulsa para su exquisito gusto. No había confusiones, sólo temores. Temía no llegar a sus metas, no ser reconocida, de pecar de inocente y hasta de mujer violenta. Temía el regaño de su padre, no estar a la altura de las expectativas de su madre, no poder desenvolverse en el frío mundo del joven Conde Phantomhive, no poder despertar en Ciel algo más que amor fraternal.

Temores insignificantes, pero manipulables. Su única cosecha, como demonio de categoría que era, fue simplemente germinar una pequeña semilla que contenía una diminuta duda: ¿Qué siento por Ciel?

Lo demás, lo hizo la propia Elizabeth.

Con facilidad la hizo caer en la inconciencia y la levantó con sus brazos evitando tirarla al suelo para que se rompiera algunos huesos. No podían culparlo de querer reventar a la impertinente. No le causaba ninguna gracia tener que llevarla hacia su señor con el rostro tan descompuesto pues, de esa forma, su _Bocchan_ sentiría preocupación y, por tanto, podrían surgir sentimientos que arruinarían sus proyectos, por lo que tomó su pañuelo y limpió con rapidez cada centímetro de ese pueril rostro. Acomodó sus ropas y se encaminó hacia donde un angustiado Ciel le esperaba mirando el atardecer con fijeza. Estaba tan concentrado haciendo conjeturas que no sintió la profunda mirada del mayordomo que se regodeaba de esas fascinantes emociones que su maestro expresaba en la soledad. Una sola vez le había visto llorar, unas pocas más le escuchó hacerlo, casi siempre era la mueca de apatía la que adornaba ese infantil rostro, pero ésta era la primera vez que observaba a su Amo ser bañado por los fulgentes rayos del sol con ese muestra de desasosiego genuina por algo que no fuera material.

Y eso le hizo preguntarse si su Amo alguna vez esperaba su regreso de una misión con esa misma ansiedad.

Pero desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento aunque el extraño hormigueo a la altura del esternón lo dejó confundido.

—_Bocchan_.

Ciel casi se disloca el cuello al mirar hacia el demonio que se acercaba con Lizzy en brazos en un estado que le hizo morderse el labio. ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado?

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —preguntó mientras el mayor recostaba a Elizabeth a su lado.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, _Bocchan_, esta jovencita es muy rápida.

—No para ti —rebatió de inmediato—. Dime la verdad Sebastián, ¿Por qué rayos demoraste en traerla?

—Mi Lord. Comprenda una cosa. ¿Qué haría usted si pillara a la señorita Elizabeth confesándose a un amante? ¿Acaso no querría tiempo para pensar en su relación y en por qué sus sentimientos no son correspondidos? Sólo le di tiempo para reflexionar y terminó exhausta —La respuesta puso furioso al menor.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que Elizabeth cree que tú y yo tenemos una relación? —La traviesa sonrisa en los labios del mayor le produjo un estremecimiento—. ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo diablos le explico las cosas ahora?! —rugió el pequeño mirando a la rubia con recelo.

—Pero, _Bocchan_, ambos sabemos que no puede tener un compromiso normal e ilusionar a la bella señorita es muy ruin, aun para usted —Ciel quiso reventarle la mejilla con su mano al escucharlo—. Pronto morirá y dejará a esta jovencita destrozada y sola. ¿No es mejor que se vaya por una desilusión en vez de experimentar la humillación y el deshonor de ser una joven casada y viuda tan pronto?

—Maldito bastardo —masculló el Conde al entender que, aunque era un método sucio y cruel, era razonable— Aunque eso no explica que llegaras tan tarde y con Elizabeth en esas fachas —Una repugnante idea le hizo sacar el arma y apuntar al mayordomo—. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!

Sebastián le quitó el arma con un marcado cansancio. —No tiene que asustarse, mi Lord, no hay cuerpo que desee además de usted —mencionó con soltura sin medir sus palabras. Ciel no respondió porque el miedo paralizó su lengua—. Sugiero que terminemos la conversación en la mansión. Comienza a refrescar.

Ciel continuó en silencio todavía después de entrar en su alcoba luego de inspeccionar la salud de Elizabeth. Se cambió de ropa y acostó mecánicamente esperando caer con Morfeo lo más rápido posible. Las palabras de Sebastián se repetían una y otra vez en su imaginación desbocando su corazón destrozado, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para forzarse a no pensar en ello.

—Antes me suicido a dejar que use mi cuerpo sin protestar —masculló en voz baja.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo tensó. Unos pasos inseguros fueron acallados por la mullida alfombra de la habitación y la presencia de alguien subiendo a su cama le hizo tomar la decisión de sacar su arma y apuntarla a la sien de Sebastián que seguramente intentaba alterarlo.

Pero su pulso tembló cuando unos cabellos dorados se enredaron en el cañón.

—¿Lizzy?

La rubia no lucía asustada por el arma, ni avergonzada por estar con el chico en una habitación a solas. Parecía ida mirando fijamente el rostro descubierto de Ciel que no atinaba a moverse. Aprovechando su estado catatónico la rubia comenzó a desabotonarse la bata de dormir mostrando sus pequeños y tiernos atributos, desnudando su cuerpo para que el Conde la admirara. Ciel, de inmediato, trató de detenerla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pero Elizabeth no respondía—. ¿Lizzy, que haces? ¡Detente!

—El abusó de ti, ¿Verdad? —El pequeño la miró confundido ¿No se suponía que Lizzy creía que Sebastián y él tenían algo?—. Y tú le dejaste, porque lo quieres —Se respondió con parquedad, pero un brillo en sus ojos mostraba sus alterados pensamientos—. Así que he pensado, si Ciel no me quiere al menos puedo obtener su cariño con su cuerpo, como Sebastián.

Llegó a la errónea conclusión mientras forzaba a Ciel a quedarse bajo su cuerpo. El menor la miraba con pánico a sabiendas de que debajo su ropa todavía quedaban unas notables marcas de lo sucedido con su mayordomo. Sin medir en su fuerza y sólo pensando en no dejarse dominar, la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer de la cama. No esperó a que la rubia reaccionara y tomó las sábanas de la cama para tirárselas encima y cubrirla. Elizabeth le observaba totalmente temblorosa y Ciel no halló nada mejor que abrazarla con fuerza mientras le hablaba en susurros.

—Nunca te humilles, no de esta forma —Los ojos del menor reflejaban la empatía y Elizabeth lo comprendió. Por primera vez pudo verlo a los ojos sin sentir ese amor obsesivo si no uno donde esperaba la felicidad del otro. Y esa claridad fue lo que la animó abrazar a ese menudo niño que compartía su calor con ella sin intenciones de por medio. Las telas cayeron revelando la desnudez de ese cuerpo mientras la luna traspasaba el umbral de las ventanas, dándole al momento un verdadero matiz compasivo y fue así que, con esos penosos sentimientos de por medio, los encontró Sebastián.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, mi musa! Desgraciada, desconsiderada… ¡Maldita que desapareces cuando mi tiempo está escaso y regresas cuando no me queda ni para mirar el reloj! ¿Es que hay peor ironía?<strong>

**Pero bueno, dejemos de cosas y a ponernos las pilas. Realmente espero que les guste el capítulo y los mantenga entretenidos, porque ya se viene Undertaker y sus risitas incomodando al conde. Hehehe.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**XIV**

* * *

><p>La luz de la dama de blanco iluminaba dos pequeñas e inocentes siluetas prestando su hermoso candor a un par de almas que deseaban la sanación con esmero y dolor. Una, de bucles dorados que cubrían el torso del más pálido, lloraba tiernamente enterrando su rostro en el cuello del menor. La otra, de cortos cabellos cian, envolvía aquel cuerpo con suavidad y firmeza brindando su calor.<p>

Hermosa imagen a los ojos de Dios.

—Esto es tan repugnante —susurró Sebastián.

La estoica silueta del mayordomo se desfiguraba en las sombras debido a lo agitado de sus pensamientos. El deseo casi enfermizo por separarlos le urgió en demasía y se preparó para entrar inmediatamente en ese cuarto. Y, aunque no alcanzó a llegar cerca de ambos cuerpos y poder dar rienda suelta a sus más ardorosos pensamientos, pudo ser testigo de como la rubia intentaba regalarse a su Amo.

—Al menos dame una oportunidad —El escalofrío que demostró su _bocchan_ le reavivó la ira y lo que mencionó en respuesta simplemente lo sacó de quicio.

—Ambos sabemos hacia donde se dirige esto, Elizabeth.

¿Su _bocchan_ realmente deseaba estar con esta precoz cortesana? No quiso averiguar la respuesta, sólo bastó un carraspeo obvio y la tensión se hizo evidente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastián? No recuerdo haberte invocado —reclamó Ciel tratando de tapar la visión de la rubia con su menudo cuerpo.

El mayordomo sonrió maquiavélico.

—Sentí unos ruidos extraños y vine de inmediato a resguardar su seguridad —Elizabeth trataba por todos los medios de cubrirse sin llamar la atención, logrando que un brillo de burla se manifestara en esos ojos escarlata—. Sinceramente creí que una meretriz le estaba acosando.

Ciel gruñó por lo bajo.

—No es necesaria tu intervención en este asunto, lárgate —Pero el demonio continuaba allí con la vista clavada en la rubia como si estuviera conteniéndose de matarla—. ¡Es una orden!

Sebastián no respondió ni siquiera con la evocación de las palabras rituales, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta quedándose parado frente a ella. Se quedaría atento a cualquier cosa, soportando cualquier demostración de cariño, pero a la menor oportunidad convertiría a la rubia en pedazos.

Mientras que en la habitación Elizabeth se recuperaba del momento de debilidad y trataba de mantenerse pudorosamente cubierta. Las palabras de Sebastián le habían herido en lo más profundo de su femineidad.

—No escuches a ese imbécil —mencionó el menor observando directamente las orbes verdes—. Nada de lo que diga ese tipo debe afectarte, Elizabeth.

—Ya no me llamas Lizzy —susurró la rubia con algo de tristeza.

No había mucho que hacer al respecto, ambos lo sabían. Elizabeth había abusado de la confianza de Ciel haciendo esta barbaridad, aunque el menor no se quedaba atrás después de la forma en que la rechazó tan tajantemente.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la cama —Apenas pudo escuchar los murmullos de la rubia.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Ciel sin darle mayor importancia a la cara estupefacta de su prometida—. No quiero que salgas en esas fachas y que alguien te vea. Dormiremos aquí.

—¿Como cuando éramos niños, recuerdas? —expresó una emocionada rubia.

"_Somos niños_" quiso responder a esa reflexión, pero guardó silencio.

Elizabeth quiso cambiar la expresión meditabunda de Ciel. Sabía que estaba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. En Sebastián, su relación con él, su compromiso, su orgullo… Ciel tenía razón, jamás estaría a la altura de la situación. Aún si su amor fuera realmente fuerte y verdadero, no soportaría hacer infeliz a Ciel sólo por su egoísmo. No podía verlo sufrir más. Con eso en mente, esperó a que el menor se recostara cerca de ella y le abrazó con cariño. Ciel estaba tenso, pero al menos no le rechazaba por lo que reunió más confianza.

Se la daría. Se la daría porque él la merecía.

_Le devolvería su libertad._

El día siguiente fue una pesada cadena de eventos a los ojos cansados de Ciel.

Estuvo irritable toda la mañana, primero con la visita mañanera de Sebastián quien no dio descanso a su lengua afilada para apuñalar la dignidad de Lizzy y aunque el té estuvo como siempre fenomenal, las noticias en los diarios sobre prostitutas muertas y ladronzuelas sólo derrumbaban la conciencia de una alicaída Elizabeth. El baño no fue mejor, gracias a su orden donde prohibía a Sebastián tocarle, tuvo que bañarse solo con la mirada del mayordomo encima porque no podía enviarlo a la habitación donde la rubia se vestía con lo poco que había traído en la noche.

Pasado el desayuno y mientras Ciel entraba en su despacho, Elizabeth rompía el compromiso prometiendo su amistad y comprensión, pero por sobre todas las cosas instándole a ser sincero consigo mismo. Phantomhive estaba seguro de que Elizabeth había escuchado demasiadas novelas fantasiosas.

Al encaminar a la rubia que lloraba a lágrima viva por su felicidad, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Lizzy seguían intactos como hace años. Era un amor puramente fraternal. No tenía otro concepto para sus emociones. Esperaba que Lizzy realmente encontrara alguien que la respetara e idolatrara como él nunca pudo corresponder.

Lamentablemente sus pensamientos se opacaban al observar la mirada triunfal del endemoniado mayordomo.

Ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que en los contratos que todavía le quedaban por revisar así que simplemente se encerró en su despacho con la orden de no molestar.

Por supuesto para Undertaker era como tener las puertas abiertas con un letrero gigante diciendo "Pase, bienvenido".

—Mi querido Conde, dichosos los ojos que lo ven y los labios que pueden saborearlo —mencionó con su característica sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio frente al niño.

Ciel evitó por todos los medios no recordar el dichoso beso.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó con parquedad poniendo mas distancia entre ellos inconscientemente.

—¡Oh! ¿Es que no puedo hacer una visita de cortesía?

—Dudo mucho que quieras separarte de tus cadáveres y féretros el tiempo suficiente como para una visita de cortesía.

Undertaker soltó su clásica risita.

—Usted es tan cruel y directo, mi querido Conde, pero sí, esto no es una visita de cortesía —El albino compuso una mueca de seriedad con la que el pequeño no evitó alarmarse—. Quiero saber que avances ha tenido con respecto a su "problema" con el mayordomo.

—Eso no es algo en lo que debas meter tus narices.

La respuesta mantuvo el semblante preocupado del mayor quien no dudo de acercarse al pueril rostro.

—¿Realmente no quiere salvar su alma? —susurró entre dientes.

Ciel simplemente mostró una cínica sonrisa. —Yo no necesito que me salven.

—¿Bocchan?

La simple pregunta casi hace saltar al niño de su asiento.

—¿Sebastián? —preguntó dudoso esperando que el mayordomo no hubiese escuchado nada importante de la conversación.

Para su buena suerte así era, pero Sebastián estaba demasiado suspicaz con la visita del retirado shinigami. Y el que ambos estuviesen tan cerca uno del otro lo alteraba. Su mente ya había decidido que el sepulturero era una amenaza. Miró al albino fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho.

—No anunciaste tu visita —pronunció casi rechinando los dientes, dejando todo trato cordial de lado. A Ciel le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Estabas algo ocupado y no quise hacer tanta parafernalia para ver a mi querido Conde —mencionó con cuidado levantando su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Y a que debemos tu inesperada visita? ¿Es para corroborar el alma de mi maestro? —inquirió con una mueca ladina, dirigiendo sus pasos a un lado de Ciel que sudaba frío.

—Veo que estás algo alterado, mayordomo —Subió elegantemente su mano cubierta por las mangas de su túnica—. ¿La preocupación no te deja actuar con normalidad?

—No siento temor al respecto, si esa es tu pregunta. Mi maestro es perfecto como es. Tu opinión carece de interés —bisbisó con los ojos brillando de ira.

La tensión crecía cada minuto y el pequeño Phantomhive evitaba mencionar palabra para no llamar la atención. Estaba seguro que el más mínimo susurro y tendría a ambos seres sobrenaturales preguntando su opinión.

—Veo que has mejorado por fuera. ¿Acaso encontraste la manera? —Una idea se formó en la mente del albino que rápidamente borró su cínica sonrisa—. ¿Devoraste un alma fuera de la de tu contrato o saboreaste el alma de mi querido Conde?

Por toda respuesta Sebastián lamió sus labios de forma diabólica.

Undertaker pasó la vista hacia el pequeño que miraba con odio contenido hacia un punto de la oficina. Era muy obvia la respuesta. Con un ondeo de mano hizo aparecer una hermosa guadaña plateada alzándola como un estandarte de guerra. Al ver esto, Ciel se levantó de su silla encarando al sepulturero.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

—Es muy obvio que usted no participó de buena gana en ese "intercambio". Su mayordomo aún está débil, es la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarlo y liberarlo de ese maligno contrato. Sólo tiene que pedírmelo —Lo miró condescendiente mientras acercaba su mano libre al pequeño y lo llamaba con una voz cálidamente tentadora—. Sólo tienes que decírmelo, Ciel.

El demonio no esperó a la respuesta de su contratista para atacar al shinigami que de inmediato se defendió con su arma. El choque de ambos metales hizo chirriar los oídos de Ciel.

—¡Basta, deténganse! —gritó detrás del mayordomo luego de un empujón de éste.

—¡Sólo dígame las palabras, Conde! —exclamó mirando fijamente los ojos del demonio que se abrieron mostrando la totalidad de sus iris perversas.

—¡No vas a engatusarlo con tus palabras!

—¿Así como hiciste tú? — Un ondeo de su guadaña y Sebastián tuvo que separarse para evitar que el filo le cortara la cara.

—¡Fue él quien me invocó!

Ciel veía como ambos continuaban atacándose destruyendo todo el despacho. En uno de esos movimientos Sebastián logró asestar una fuerte patada al sepulturero que lo envió volando hacia la ventana, destrozándola. No perdió oportunidad para continuar con la pelea saltando de ella y volviendo al ataque. Ciel respiró profundamente evitando caer en shock. _¡¿Por qué rayos están peleando?!_, se preguntaba.

Ninguno de los combatientes cedía. El shinigami hirió varias veces los brazos y piernas del mayordomo a sabiendas de su condición vulnerable, pero el demonio continuaba peleando como si con ello se le fuera la vida. La cuchillería volaba y se enterraba en la tierra fuera de la mansión, dejando un espectáculo atroz a su paso. Pétalos de rosa, gravilla, tierra y trozos de mármol flotaban en el aire como los detalles de una tétrica postal. En un audaz movimiento el shinigami logró cortar profundamente el abdomen del demonio que aprovecho la cercanía y lanzó el resto de cuchillos que le quedaban a la cara del albino quien esquivó todos excepto uno que se enterró profundamente en el ojo izquierdo. Con saña, Sebastián lanzó una patada enterrando más el cubierto haciendo salpicar la sangre, y gracias a eso, el albino soltó la guadaña pudiendo el demonio quitársela con una gran dolor.

Ambos se preparaban para el último golpe cuando Ciel irrumpió en medio la pelea gritando con histeria.

—¡Ya Basta! ¡Deténganse de una maldita vez! ¡Ninguno tiene derecho de elegir por mí!

El demonio susurró al viento, consciente de que el muchacho lo escucharía: —No te olvides de lo que dije esa noche: todo tú me perteneces —El escalofrío del menor paso desapercibido. Ninguno de los dos adultos veía con normalidad, Sebastián tenía la cara cubierta de sangre que no era suya, y una gran herida en el abdomen que aun sangraba profusamente. El shinigami logró quitarse el cuchillo dejando a la vista un desagradable agujero en el iris y un corte profundo se veía a la altura de su cuello.

—Sólo su alma, demonio. Tú no tienes derecho a probar su cuerpo.

—El me pertenece.

—Lo obligaste a sabiendas de que no aceptaría, lo hiciste para mantener tu estética. Al menos yo no tuve que obligarlo cuando lo besé —Se jactó sin saber que el mayordomo no sabía nada al respecto.

Sebastián sintió un horrendo retorcijón a la altura del pecho. Un horrible pensamiento palpitaba con fuerza en su mente mientras observaba a su joven amo que lo miraba con terror. La palabra "traición" latiendo con fuego.

Y así, lastimado, hizo lo que todo ser indefenso realiza acorralado. Morder.

—Vaya, mi joven Amo está madurando. Primero Lady Elizabeth y ahora el sepulturero. ¿Cuántos más han devorado sus labios, mi Lord? Tal parece que no puedo contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano.

Ciel sintió como si un cubo de agua fría se le derramara encima. Podía sentir odio hacia ese demonio, pero sus comentarios sarcásticos aun podían herirlo. Aun sentía el deseo de ser querido por el mayordomo.

Sebastián tomó el silencio como una respuesta indiferente, por lo que continúo atacando.

—Su cuerpo es tan sucio, Bocchan. Veo que la más experimentada meretriz es una burda comparación con usted. Las prostitutas trabajan su cuerpo para comer, usted lo hace por el deseo de ser comido. ¿Le gusta tanto, _Bocchan_? ¿Un imponente miembro desgarrando su explorada entrada?

Ciel gritó exasperado pues el shinigami escuchaba todo con un odio contenido. —¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar, Sebastián! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo!

—Pues yo no lo veo del mismo modo, mi querido conde —Decidió intervenir el albino—. Es obvio que este mayordomo si entiende lo que dice. Y lo hace porque detesta ser el segundo.

—¡Cierra la boca Undertaker! ¡No inventes más!

—Yo no miento, querido Ciel. Sus labios son un manjar exótico. Hermoso.

—¡Cállate de una vez!

—Su cuerpo debe ser incluso mejor. No sabe cuántos deseos tengo de probarlo —Continuó el shinigami queriendo provocar. A estas palabras el demonio expresó su desprecio mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—¡Silencio!

—Porque a diferencia de su mayordomo, yo lo haré… con su consentimiento.

—¡No!

Sebastián no esperó más y atacó cegado por la rabia sin medir consecuencia, atacando directamente con el único cuchillo que le quedaba. Undertaker lo sabía y esperaba ese momento para poder usar su _deathscythe_ y rebanar el cuello del mayordomo, faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que ambos se encontraran cuando unos cabellos azules emborronaron su visión y le hicieron cambiar su trayectoria enterrando el filo del arma en el brazo del joven conde que gritó de agonía pura. Sebastián soltó su cuchillo sin pensar en nada más mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de su maestro con desesperación. El silencio se hizo presente cuando el pequeño se desmayó del dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, volví. Espero les guste el capítulo porque fue el que pude rescatar después de la perdida de mi mp3. Salió dañado por culpa de un choque que tuvimos toda mi familia. Lo más dramático de todo es que yo no sentía dolor para nada, a pesar del golpe. Mi pareja estaba tirada en el asiento por culpa de su espalda y sin siquiera poder mover los pies. Mis hijos estaban asustados y agradecí en el alma ser de esas madres paranoicas que les ponen el cinturón hasta para ir a la esquina. El auto quedó como acordeón y ya pasadas las horas noté que mi mp3 estaba destrozado porque había quedado dentro de mi cartera que quedó atrapada en el auto. Los dolores vinieron después y estuvimos casi una semana en cama. Fue una tortura y todo porque el chofer del microbús se embobó mirando el trasero de una chica en mini.<strong>

**Y así con la gente estúpida.**

**Pero bueno, este pequeño capítulo es el preludio del final. Si chicos, chicas, ya llega el final. Realmente me he divertido con este manga (sí gente, al que se le fue el gusto, lean el manga).**

**Por cierto quiero invitarlos a leer una novela original, Se llama "Cuando Muere el Atardecer" y trata sobre una joven feminista e independiente que se encuentra con un vampiro machista quien está totalmente perdido con la nueva tecnología. ¿Cómo les suena? Les dejo mi link de Tublr. Y Facebook para que podamos contactarnos.**

**Un gusto enorme y nos leemos pronto.**

En **Tumblr** mi nick es **jannideath**, en **Facebook**:** jannideath**(punto)**vonblooder**


End file.
